Experiment Alpha
by Wolfdog67
Summary: A long forgotten experiment finds a way back, expanded summary inside. R&R
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**This story is being done as a request from a friend of mine as she is a rather big fan of Lilo & Stitch. And by extension she is a supporter of the L&S shippings, so she has asked me to write up a story centered around the pair. Thus I have taken upon her request and seen fit to do so. Being as she is the commissioner I send her each chapter for review before being posted here. And now for a bit about the story.

Seeing as none of the on show villains were really much of a threat someone else had to take their place. So my friend created Experiment Alpha. To those reading, you can think of him as kinda what Stitch could have become had it not been for his fateful encounter with Lilo. Now there will be violence present in the story but it's done to serve the scene and the characters within rather than being obtrusive or becoming too grotesque. This story also will contain nudity and future slash scenes between characters.

_**Summary:**_

Long before Jumba created Stitch and his 629 cousins, he created another. This experiment was a prototype he named Alpha. However, something did not go right in its creation and Jumba was forced to lock it away. Now years later what happens when the experiment long thought forgotten is set free? Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch's relationship takes a new turn when they stumble upon a discovery that shakes them to the core, and creates a secret they must hide from their Ohana.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The building was deathly quiet save for the sounds that escaped the small room, the fuzzy crackling and sizzling sounds of exposed electricity. Throughout the structure lights flickered incoherently some managing to stay on longer than others did but they too were short lived. Their lifeblood siphoned off to the sole occupied room to feed the power hungry machines that lie within.

The large figure of Dr. Jumba Jookiba stood in his white lab coat, hands covered by the thick gloves while the darkened lenses of his goggles protected his four eyes from the intense light. His right hand held aloft poised over the switch, which when thrown would cut the stream of power to the machine when the time was right.

The electricity crackled and arced off the machine's many connections left exposed to aid in the cooling. Though it seemed rather ineffective as many glowed bright orange from the heat of such a high voltage. The G.S.F.C. _(Genetic Sequencing Fusion Chamber)_ emitted a loud hum as it went through its automated process. Atop the machine, a large transparent capsule held an odd mixture. Thick viscous fluids of various consistencies were churning, bubbling, and mixing as globs of organic matter mingled about. As the globules merged the strains of genetic material they contained came together allowing them to grow in a complex manner.

Slowly a vague form began to take shape within the confines of the transparent container. Little by little it grew from little more than a mere opaque anamorphous blob to a solidly silhouetted mass. As he observed his experiment coming to fruition, the genius's manic laughter rang out echoing above even the crackling of the electricity. Turning he gripped the long handle of the switch and with his right hand forcefully pulled it downward. With the circuit cut the electricity's bridge was broken ceasing the flow of power to the hungry machine.

As if in protest the machine gave out one last crackle and a nearly silent hiss as the once glowing connections cooled.

The four-eyed alien scientist stood silently gazing on the capsule "Ooh, can it be? Has it finally worked?"

Cautiously he started to approach the machine. Leaning forward he was about to place his hands upon the device when a tingle ran down his spine freezing him in place and pulling his hands back quickly. Turning his head Jumba trained all four eyes over his shoulder and to the switch. All in effort to be certain the power had been indeed shut off entirely. It was a mistake he had unfortunately made once before and it was an experience he didn't wish to repeat anytime soon.

The capsule was clouded filled with steam which obscured any view of what lie inside.

Reaching acrossed the control panel a thick gloved finger pressed the key which activated the machine's ventilation system. A high pitched whine filled the room as the onboard fans began to siphon off the excess steam from within the capsule. As the haze dissipated, a blue ball of fluff came into view lying at the center of the capsule covered platform. Excited by the sight Jumba began to circle the capsule trying to observe the object from every conceivable angle as he searched for any indication of life.

Nothing. As he stared at the fluff ball Jumba's excitement slowly began to wane. For this was not the first time one of his experiments had managed to reach this stage, but none had managed to cultivate the creation to life. Indeed to the alien scientist it was beginning to appear that this one like the previous ones was nothing more but another stillborn.

Turning away from the capsule Jumba groaned, "Ugh another failure." Wiping his hand down the length of his face the purple alien moved to a nearby terminal inputting various commands. The computer processed the information and displayed the results for its creator. "Everything is checking out" Jumba commented puzzled by the turn of events "I do not understand what is going wrong." Letting out a sigh Jumba moved to cross the room. Leaving one terminal he stood before another laying his hands upon the keys, shifting his gaze the scientist cast a glance to his failed creation. As just another failure there was just one thing left to do.

Disposal.

Eyes never leaving the container his hands worked autonomously entering the same code they had at the end of each experiment. As the index finger of his right hand hovered over the key which would confirm his decision something caught his attention. There from the corner of his vision his keen eyes were able to detect movement.

The motion was infinitesimal and nearly undetectable but it was there. For a moment Jumba believed that it was his imagination playing tricks on him, that his desire for success was beginning to affect his conscious mind. Studying the fluff for a moment it seemed to have been just that but no.

There it was again a subtle twitch that stopped him dead.

Jumba's hands fell away from the keys as he stared in wide eyed fascination. The twitch grew in magnitude sending trembling ripples through the outer layer of fur as the muscles beneath began to move for the very first time. Agonizingly the seconds ticked by for purple alien scientist as he watched with all the anticipation of an expectant father waiting to hear the sounds of his first born child. The fluff ball began to unfurl slowly revealing what it truly was. Within the confines of the transparent capsule the creature raised its head and cooed softly its large black tear shaped eyes blinked as it gazed at its surroundings for the first time.

"Ah ha ha" Jumba cried out in utter glee "I have done it. My experiment has succeeded!" His display did nothing to disturb the newborn creature as it rose to its feet.

The experiment stood perhaps just a couple inches short of four foot; with fur that was three shades of blue. A round black dome shaped nose rested at the center of its face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth resided in the wide mouth, a long pink tongue peeking out from behind them. The area around the obsidian eyes was a light blue, another light blue patch ran from under its chin down to its stomach, and three black stripes ran horizontally acrossed its back. Three tuffs of sharp spine-like hairs sat atop of its head nestled between two retractable antennae. Its ears were rabbit-like with the last quarter to the tips covered in black fur. Another tuff of spiky hair sprouted from its chest just below the neckline. Two extra, retractable arms, equipped with sharp retractable claws tipped the four fingers of its hands while its seemingly stubby legs possessed shorter claws themselves. In addition, four retractable venomous porcupine-like spines jutted out from the middle of its back _(with the first being the shortest, the next two of equal length, the last one of medium length)_ situated above a short tail that protruded out from the base of its spine.

"Hello in there can you be hearing me?" the thick accent of the scientist's voice gained the experiment's attention "Your name is Experiment Alpha as you are being the first I am ever being successfully creating." The small creature cocked its head staring at its creator before emitting a deep growl baring saliva dripping fangs to him. Suddenly jumping to its feet the blue experiment launched itself at Jumba. There was a resounding thud as Alpha collided with the transparent barrier that separated the two figures.

The alien scientist leapt backwards in shock of the attack "Now, now you should watch your temper little one" he spoke in an admonishing tone. "Afterall I am your creator, Jumba Jookiba. Or as I am also known the most brilliant evil genius in all of universe" again the purple scientist had a bout of maniacal laughter.

Alpha backed away from the glass walls lips still curled in a vicious snarl, his clawed hands held at the ready. Alpha shook its head from side to side to dispel the surprise of the invisible barrier. Narrowing his eyes he hissed at the thing that kept him contained while nigh invisible pupils looked over the room studying the layout.

"I know you are wanting to be getting out to wreak some havoc" Jumba moved away to the large computer console that dominated a large portion of the room "But first there are some tests I must perform on you." Jumba's large gloved fingers moved with surprising agility on the console's keys demonstrating his excitement over finally achieving success. Activating the program initiated the scanning procedure. A quiet hiss was heard as hatches opened in the ceiling shortly thereafter four mechanical arms descended. Each arm taking position about the capsule their rounded tips all pointing inwards.

"Here we go."

Alpha growled as a narrow beam of light was projected from the tip of each arm that pointed at him. The rays flattened out and began to move clockwise around the capsule, two moving in a vertical sweeping motion while the others moved in a horizontal pattern. Shielding his eyes from the harshness of the light directed at him caused his growl to deepen. In frustration he lashed out raking his talons wildly through the air in a futile attempt to swat the bothersome beams from the air.

"Aww, such a nasty little monster" Jumba chuckled "It chills my heart."

The whole process took little more than a scant few moments to near its finish. The arms made several last revolutions at differing angles and elevations before the mechanical appendages came to a halt. To signal their task was complete a soft chime sounded from the terminal.

"Ah ha ha, all finish'ed. So now we will be seeing if all is checking out" the evil genius spoke with delight.

There was a brief pause as the computer began to compile the results from the scan. The screen came to life displaying an image of the cobalt creature who stood observing from his transparent confinement. The image was little more than a black silhouette but that changed as new layers were applied. First came a skeletal layout, next organ placement overlay and one his circulatory systems, then a map of both his primary and secondary nervous systems and his musculature. With each new layer the virtual representation became more and more lifelike until the final layers of skin and fur were laid on.

"Experiment: _Alpha_. Sex: male. Primary function: Experiment is designed to serve as a test platform for future genetic experiments" the machine's synthetic voice recited. The image on screen began to rotate offering alternate viewing angles, "Abilities: Enhanced strength and stamina, genetic memory and hyper intelligence, venomous spines, shock resistant insolative fur, heat resistant hide, capable of clinging to and crawling upon a variety of surfaces, accelerated healing factor, superior scenes of taste, sight and smell…" the computer prattled off continuing the list of powers imbued upon Alpha.

The experiment paid little attention to the artificial voice instead his attention focused on his creator as he stood seemingly enthralled by his creation. The large four-eyed alien stood muttering softly to himself, totally fixated upon what the computer had to offer up to the near complete blocking out of the world around him.

Tearing his focus away from Jumba, Alpha turned his attention to the transparent barrier that held him in confinement. Placing his hand upon its surface he lightly trailed his finger tips over the interior as he began to slowly walk around its parameter. He had nearly completed one revolution and was just but a few steps from his original starting position when he stopped. The experiments sensitive sense of touch had something peculiar and rather intriguing.

Pulling his hand back allowed Alpha to see just what he had found. A barely visible blemish marred the surface of the capsule, drifting his claw tips over it he felt them catch on a nearly microscopic fracture in its structure. Dropping his hand back to his side as an all too menacing grin spread over his features. He had found just what he had been looking for: a weakness.

"Aka boocha," Alpha spoke in a demanding tone, his voice resembling little more than a feral growl than a cohesive spoken language.

The large purple-skinned alien turned abruptly "No, I certainly will not be letting you out just yet."

The cobalt furred creature snarled before a smug grin tugged at the corners of his lips. Taking a step backwards, curling his primary right hand into a fist. In a flash, his fist rushed forwards as Alpha unleashed a furious blow to the exact spot on the glass that held the flaw. At the moment of impact, a visible shockwave rippled through the glass causing it to flex and bend. The rapid movement placed incredible stress on its molecular structure.

Pulling his fist away it first appeared that the experiment's attack had done little once the initial effects had subsided. However, appearances can be quite deceiving. The minute flaw grew in size until it became blatantly visible even to the naked eye of someone who wasn't even looking for it. The crack did not stay small for very long as it once again went into another growth spurt spreading outwards likes a spider's web. Pretty soon the entirety of the capsule was covered in these fractures. With its integrity having been weakened so substantially it took little more than a mere puff from Alpha's nostrils to render it asunder.

The glass capsule shattered as innumerable tiny shards rained down around the silent experiment.

Jumba recoiled in absolute shock. In all the time he spent working never did he believe one of his creations would be capable of breaking free of the containment unit. It supposed to be nigh impossible, or at least that is how he had designed to be. He had experimented with countless designs and permutations, and this latest design had gone above and beyond what the scientist had subjected it to.

The many pieces of glass lay scattered around casting abnormal reflections of the room's occupants. All four of Jumba's eyes were wide with fear as he gazed on, watching as Alpha stood motionless merely sneering at his creator. The experiment's head swiveled as he looked about the room seemingly enjoying his freedom.

However, it wasn't long before the blue creature's focus once again fell on him.

Cautiously Jumba began to back away until he could go no further. His eyes darted from his creation before him to the command console of the nearby terminal. Upon it a covered switch that when thrown would activate the labs defensive protocols. How effective they would be against a creature designed to be unstoppable, who could say? But it was truly better to risk the gamble than to try and go it alone.

The soft crunching sound of the glass under foot brought the purple alien's concentration back around.

The cobalt experiment had moved, dropping to a quadrupedal stance his hands gripped the edge of the platform tightly. Lips parted in a snarl as a deep venomous growl came from deep within his throat, long rabbit like ears swept back along his skull and the spines on his back were held erect. He stared at Jumba, eyes narrowing to nothing more than small slits.

Swallowing hard his creator eyed him carefully. Seeing his experiment ready to attack forced Jumba's hand and he decided to make a go for the switch on the terminal.

At the first sign of movement on Jumba's part the stalemate was broken. Alpha hesitated but for the fraction of a moment before hurtling at his creator. His clawed hands tore through the air as he sailed at his opponent. The alien scientist reacted as quickly as he could trying to dodge the attack. However, it wasn't fast enough as Alpha's claws slashed acrossed his left shoulder tearing through his lab coat leaving fresh gashes on his flesh.

Stumbling back Jumba held his shoulder feeling the sting of pain along with the warm dampness of blood beneath his hand. After the initial miss Alpha latched on the wall and began to crawl along its surface. Turning his back the creature Jumba ran to the terminal raising his fist ready to smash the protective cover on the activation switch.

Yet he would not get the chance. From his position on the ceiling the cobalt creation again launched himself through the air in an attack. This time he fared much better.

Catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of his right eyes the purple alien turned abruptly. Upon seeing the ferocious creature coming at him he instinctively held up his arm in defense. This move proved to be foolish. The two collided with great force sending Jumba reeling backwards into the console behind him. The pair could hear the glass being broken, the console being mashed and see the shower of sparks erupting around them. The four-eyed alien screamed in agony as the experiment's powerful jaws clamped down upon his right forearm!

Though Jumba's species were gifted with a naturally thick and durable hide to protect themselves it did little good now. The razor sharp microscopic serrations on Alpha's teeth backed by the extremely powerful jaw muscles had little trouble cutting deeply into his creator's flesh. Instantly Alpha could taste the metallic flavor of Jumba's blood as it poured into his mouth from the inflicted wound. By holding on with his jaws left the experiment's arms free to inflict more damage on his victim.

In a flurry of wide sweeps his clawed hands tore away at any part of Jumba within their reach. Indeed Jumba could feel the multitude of gashes being sliced into his skin and the muscle beneath with each pass drawing out fresh streams of blood to soak his clothing.

The pain was intense as a new wave would crash over him each time those blade like talons made contact. On top of that the diminutive blue creature would violently thrash its head from side to side allowing its teeth to sink ever deeper into his forearm. In a bid to get the smaller being to release Jumba took to slamming his creation against the nearest surface. Turning he repeated bashed Alpha against the computer terminal further destroying the machine. Seeing it having little effect he moved to the next piece of lab equipment and repeated the process. He hammered Alpha using every ounce of his strength before grabbing hold of one of his short legs and attempting to pull him off.

As he fought through the pain an idea occurred to the purple alien.

Maneuvering through the lab space he reached the main power switch for the fusion chamber. Quickly throwing the switch the machine once again came to life as the electrical connections arcing. Though this idea was especially risky it was still worth a try.

Rushing forwards Jumba pressed Alpha's back hard against the exposed electrical junction. Immediately the electricity arced to the experiment delivering its massive voltage to him. Alpha's insolative fur did its best to protect him against the voltage but it could only handle so much of it. Electricity surged through the experiment's body causing many of his muscles to convulse many times over while other just locked up entirely. And through the connection they shared Jumba too was receiving a rather unpleasant electrical jolt. With its circuits crossed the machine was quickly overloaded causing its main capacitor to violently explode.

In the midst of the explosion, the force had caused Alpha to release his hold on his creator's arm as both were propelled in opposite directions.

Dazed Jumba sat up looking about the lab before rising to his feet. The explosion created by the overload of the fusion chamber's power cell had left the machine in ruins as well as causing damage to the rest of the lab space from shrapnel. A thin cloud of smoke hung in the air, while the floor was littered with a variety of debris from bits of ceiling tiles to pieces of machine parts. His eyes scanned the room searching for any sign of the creature that had started all this.

Clutching his injured arm Jumba protectively he moved cautiously about. Being careful not to create much of a disturbance as to alert the deranged experiment should it still be alive.

At each little sound Jumba would whirl around to face it. Several times he found it to be caused nothing more than the fizzle of exposed and damages circuits or by a small piece of something having fallen onto something else that was strewn about. Then came a different sound all together, the sound of something tapping lightly on metal. A cold chill ran down the length of Jumba's spine. Turning around slowly the purple alien's four eyes gazed up at the blue furred experiment.

What remained of the lights silhouetted Alpha casting deep shadows acrossed his front hiding his features from Jumba's view. Faintly Jumba could also see the thin whiffs of steam or perhaps it was smoke that rose up from the cobalt fur. But what he could discern was the experiment stood its head down cast, eyes closed, shoulders slumped as his arms hung at his sides. All but his primary right arm which he held outstretched the hardened material of his talons rapping an almost whimsical tune on the metal surface of a ruined console.

Cocking his head to the side Alpha's lips peeled back into a sinister smile as he opened his eyes.

With a gargling chuckle the experiment leapt, once again hurtling himself upon his creator.

Reacting quickly Jumba lashed out with the fist of his left hand. With luck he struck a blow that caught Alpha on the side and deflected the creature's flight path. He watched as Alpha flopped to the ground, moving in for a follow up the purple alien scientist held his fist aloft. As if caught up in a rage Jumba struck landing a flurry of ferocious hammer like blows to the smaller being. The strikes echoed through the room as he did his best to merge the experiment with the floor it lay upon.

Letting up for a moment Jumba observed his creation.

There was no movement, no signs of life to be seen. Being one to make certain Jumba raised his fist a final time and with a yell brought it down with more force than any of his earlier strikes. In a blink of an eye a set of smaller taloned hands caught hold of Jumba's own. For all the blows, for all his effort there was nary a sign that it done any good Black eyes stared up at Jumba unblinking as the same grin once again appeared.

Using his superior strength Alpha heaved the larger alien off himself to tumble backwards. Rising to his feet he pounced unleashing a reprisal for the assault that his creator had inflicted upon him. Parodying Jumba the experiment delivered a series of his own hammer blows against Jumba. Though his fists may have been smaller by comparison but thanks such densely packed muscles allowed for more power to be lent to each blow. Alpha stood atop Jumba's bruised and battered body. With each slash of his clawed hands more of his creator's blood would be flung into the air to splatter on the walls, land floor, or coat anything else that happened to be in the way. After every hammer blow he paused, taking a moment to listen to the labored breathing and heavy coughing of his creator. Taking in every moment of it and committing it to memory.

As each blow rained down upon his chest it forced the air from his lungs with an exacerbated gasp. The pain from the crushing blows was broken up by the new and intense waves of pain marked by the feel of talons raking over his skin. Before long the two pains merged, blurring the lines between them becoming a near omnipresent hurt that enveloped the entirety of his body.

For an instant he hovered between unconsciousness, his mind seeking respite from the pain. But then a sudden stabbing pain jarred him back from the edge. Opening his four eyes Jumba inclined his head, a wide smile met his gaze progressing downward he followed a blue furred arm till it ended where talons had been sunk into his chest. With a hissing cackle a second arm was raised before another set of talons were shoved into his chest. Overcome Jumba couldn't help but to cry out in a pain.

In one quick movement Alpha jumped to the side, his anchored claws allowing the experiment to deftly raise his creator's semiconscious body over his head.

With a mighty heave the bulky purple alien was sent sailing through the air with little effort. The trip was a short one as it took him little time before he crashed into in the opposite wall with enough force to leave a rather deep impression on the surface. Upon contact his head was thrown back as he yelled out once again, a sound which was accompanied by a intense cracking sound. A sound he felt as well as heard signaling he had gained a few more broken bones.

Sluggishly he sank to the ground along the wall. His eyelids grew heavier, his vision beginning to grow hazy as the edge became darker and darker. As the darkness grew closer narrowing his view, Jumba continued to struggle in effort to remain conscious. But it was a losing battle as the exhaustion and pain pushed him deeper and deeper into the dark. Until finally the last image he witnessed was that of the cobalt alien, his creation, standing over him eyes narrowed and fangs bared in that gleeful smile.

Alpha cocked his head watching as Jumba let out a brief sigh before slumping over.

Looking over his bloodied and seemingly broken body Alpha released an odd hissing gurgling laugh. Turning his back to the other alien he strode acrossed the damaged laboratory towards one of the main computer terminal. Reaching up his clawed fingers went to work tapping at the keys. To his surprise, though heavily damaged by the earlier blast the terminal still managed to retain much of its functionality. Thanks to the implanted knowledge breaking through the encryption was an easy task and before long he was sifting through the many stored files. Everything from current and future projects to stashed away designs of weapons.

-xxx-

It seemed like an eternity had passed since he had passed out but gradually Jumba became aware of his surroundings once more. He lay against the wall the many lacerations to his torso in addition to the terrible bite wound had created a pool of blood around him. Weakly he used his left arm to push himself to sit up feeling his body ache in response.

Leaning his head back he tried to calm the pounding throb there in as he glanced over his lab.

Little had changed. Equipment and debris laid strewn about the floor, sparks erupted from exposed broken electrical circuits, and wires hung exposed ripped from the inner workings of the machines. The few remaining lights flickered intermittently casting gloomy shadows about the floor.

All the while his monstrous creation whom was the cause was nowhere to be seen.

"Ooh-aah" Jumba groaned as it seemed even the littlest movement caused him great pain. Looking over himself he could see he was a mess, his clothes nearly unrecognizable ripped to shreds and stained deeply of his blood. Through the tatters he could see the numerous slashes Alpha's talons had left on his skin. Luckily the vast majority weren't terribly deep and had already closed up pretty well but there were some that didn't. Turning his attention to his more grievous injury Jumba looked to his right arm.

Disturbing was the large portion of his flesh that hung loose like a flap from his forearm, Jumba could swear he was able to see bone with the flap would open wide enough. The bleeding was down to a minimum now as it oozed out from the thick crusty scabs that had formed.

Carefully he removed his ruined lab coat, before tearing it into long strips. With theses stripes he bound his arm and torso to make a temporary field dressing for his injuries until he could properly take care of them. Trying to stand Jumba was instantly brought back down from the sharp pain of his broken ribs. A robust metal bar lying nearby caught his attention, reaching out the large alien pulled it to him. Then cautiously he used it to aid in getting to his feet before it became more of a crutch helping him move.

Limping along he moved to the barely intact computer. The screen flickered and the image rolled setting to work he attempted to bring up any functionality that it had left in it. Jumba grimaced each time he had to move his left arm, but he had more pressing concerns as he sought to discover what had happened while he was unconscious.

The screen blink a few times before the prerecorded video began to play. He watched as his experiment destroyed his equipment then turned to the computer and as Jumba watched he felt a sense of dread wash over him.

"Oh no!"


	2. Chapter 1: Glimmer in the dark

**Chapter 01: Glimmer in the dark**

Darkness.

A never-ending, borderless emptiness that encompassed every inch of the space. All was blotted out by a darkness that hid any view of the area from sight, save for a narrow beam of light emitted from a singular point on the ceiling above. This beam cut down through the center of the room but even it had trouble fighting against the shadows. The light shone upon a circular platform which attached to a catwalk hung suspended in the blackness.

To observe the light was to was to have a feeling of comfort and was alluringly warm. Like stepping into a warm cabin from a hollowing blizzard. It seemed to beckon any who might look upon it to step into the light with its tantalizing promises.

But things were not all what they seemed to be.

This shaft of light was in reality a stasis field designed to ensnare any who came too close and keep those occupants forever trapped in a perpetual dreamless slumber. And it seemed that perhaps someone had already been lured in.

Within the strand of light a cobalt furry orb, about the size of a basketball hung seemingly weightless in the air.

This had been the fate relegated to him. This is where Jumba, his creator, his father, had left him to dwell for the rest of his days. Locked away deep within some asteroidal moon orbiting a gas giant in some desolate star system far removed from any remotely civilized sectors like those of the Galactic Federation.

The alien scientist believed the sheer remoteness of the system would provide a suitable place to bury his dirty little secret and keep his dangerous creation safely contained. Never to be disturbed, however Jumba was no fool. He knew all too well the unpredictability of the universe at large and in the event of some forlorn future should someone happen upon this space prison or should some kind of accident occur, the alien scientist had made certain to leave behind ample security measure to ensure containment be kept.

And that was how it had been for all the years gone by. A languishing existence but now it seemed the forces of chaos had new plans in mind.

-xxx-

In a flash of light a lone starship emerged from hyperspace at the system's outer most edge. The ship was of a decent size atleast a hundred meters in length and its appearance was rather battle scarred with scorch marks, chunks taken from armor plating and slashes of red paint smeared all along its hull. Towards the bow of the ship a symbol was painted in black, a tusked alien skull with what appeared to be a sword and a pistol emblazed behind it. There were several rows of turrets embedded on the hull, one along each side and one along the dorsal.

"Captain," a figure hunched over a console spoke "We have arrived at the coordinates."

"Ah, about damn time" a tall humanoid growled the glow of his bionic eye flickering about. Rising to stand the captain grinned as he looked over the onscreen map "This is perfect, the system will allow us to launch strikes on the nearby trade routes. While staying undetected at the same time, then we'll have our pick of any booty we want." A klaxon sounded ending the round of laughter that followed the captain's declaration "What is it? What's going on?"

"Sensors are picking up a high output energy source on the sixth moon orbiting the gas giant" a voice responded.

"This star system is supposed to be uninhabited" the captain snarled stalking his way towards the speaker "Guess we'll just have to pay that information broker a visit once we're done here." A few of the alien crew about the bridge let out brief menacing chuckles knowing well just what their leader had in mind.

"What should we do about the readings, Captain?" an orange alien with a robotic arm inquired.

"Well it just wouldn't civilized if we didn't go and introduce ourselves, would it boys?" this time it was the captain let loose with a short chortle that would make the hairs stand on end of anyone within earshot.

Understanding the unspoken command, the helmsman immediately went to work. The alien's lanky arms moved as its many tentacle fingers wiggling about on the console selecting the proper inputs to change the ship's course. At full speed the pirate ship was able to traverse the millions of miles from the system's outer edge to the gas giant. Soon enough the ship was parked in a geosynchronous orbit above the surface of the sixth moon, all the while the vessel's sensors scanned over the planetoid.

"Well what do the sensors say, Doc?"

"Scanners detect a structure below the surface of the moon" a lanky orange colored alien with glasses replied.

The captain rose from his seat striding to the seated crewmember "Any life signs?"

"No, Captain Zalbard" Doc spoke a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Zalbard relaxed his posture minutely raising his right hand to hold his chin "Hmm, they could be shielded. If they're this far out means they have something hide and last thing we need is any upstarts." The large alien turned making his way back to his seat at the center of the bridge "Take us down."

A brief announcement was made to alert the crew before the descent had begun. The hull creaked and groaned with the applied stresses of landing while the hull temperature rose at a steady pace with the friction of passing through the thin atmosphere. Finally the turbulence settled out until the vessel shook gently as the landing gear made contact with the rocky surface below. As soon as the landing ramp was extended and the hatch opened the shore party of disembarked. Handheld scanners acted as guides to steer the group's course over the cracked and rugged terrain.

"Scanner's say we're right on top of it, sir" Doc announced taking his eyes from the scanner to look around.

"Where?" another in the group responded hoisting his weapon over his shoulder "I don't see a damn thing."

"Alright you lot spread out look for any sign of an entrance." At the captain's command the rabble soon divide themselves up into smaller groups of three then headed in separate directions.

-xxx-

"I say it's a sensor ghost and we're out here on a fucking farniar hunt" a bulky alien grumbled as he stomped along.

"Well go tell it to the captain or…aargh" the speaker yelled out. The once solid ground opened up sending the once upright alien tumbling down a hidden corridor. His partner turned at the abrupt sound he had emitted and now the bulky alien stood looking down the darkened passage.

"Hey you alright down there, Cree?"

The smaller green alien groaned as he slowly went about sitting up to soothe his aching back. Cree winced as the harsh echoing voice of Dondon met his ears "What do you think you numbskull I just fell down a fucking flight of stairs."

Dondon merely chuckled "Captain, Cree has found the access point."

"Very well" the captain's static garbled voice spoke "Stay put. We'll be there shortly."

The pair didn't have to wait long for the rest of the party to amass at the open hatch before making their way down into the corridor. At the end of the short tunnel a massive sealed vault like door stood like a silent sentinel stopping the group from advancing any further.

"Doc, get to work" the bionic eyed leader demanded.

The lanky spectacled alien approached the panel beside the door. Rummaging through his satchel he produced a small handheld computer pulling a small cable from it he connected it to a port on the open panel. Once plugged in Doc went to work decrypting the access code to unseal the door. The assembled men stood about waiting and grumbling before there was a quiet hiss as the seal was broken, the clanking of gears and the screech of metal being dragged on metal. The immense hatch swung outward revealing more dark passageways beyond.

Banding together the pirates made their way into the walkway. Moving slowly they relied on their flashlights to illuminate the way ahead of them only to pause when they reached the proverbial fork in the road.

"Which way Doc?"

"Hmm," Doc paused to look at his scanner "Scans indicate the bunker's main power source is that way." An orange four fingered hand pointed to the left and with the direction decided the group headed out.

Unbeknownst to the intruders their presence had not gone unnoticed. As the bunker's internal defensive systems were being brought online to monitor their every move before lying in wait for them.

Cautiously the crew proceeded along meandering through the confining halls and around the few miscellaneous containers that littered the way. Just ahead of the there was a hiss as latches were released and a pair of turrets rose quickly from the floor. Immediately those party members at the forefront could do little but stare in bewilderment as the cannons opened fire. As a hail of canon fire hurtled through the hall ripping and tearing through the bodies of stunned pirates, while the remaining crew dove for cover.

"Fuck! Where did those come from?" someone shouted over the sound of the canons.

Captain Zalbard stayed crouched behind one of the pillars half embedded in the wall. Moving with extreme caution his head tilted to the side as he peeked around the edge only to pull back when a chunk was taken from the wall. "Zaush," the pirate leader called out.

"Sir?" a four armed red alien responded.

"Use a plasma grenade and put those damn things out of commission!"

With a quick nod the four-armed pirate reached into his vest retrieving a spherical object in each hand. Pressing a button the grenades began to give off a neon glow as their contents were armed. Approaching the edge of cover he waited for a lull in the canon's activity before quickly popping out to throw the grenades.

Automatically the targeting sensors locked onto the incoming objects and the turrets opened fire on their intended targets. Luck may have been on their side as the grenades made it through the hail of projectiles land at the foot of the turrets. The fragile casing of the grenades shattered on impact as volatile contents reacted. The explosion took the form of a large ball of extremely hot plasma which disintegrated the left turret and partially melted the metal around it. Bolts of highly energized electricity flew through the air arcing off the metallic surfaces through the hall striking the remaining turret. A shower of sparks erupted as the turret's internal mechanisms were overloaded. The turret swung about firing sporadic shots at random before shutting down for good.

Timidly the remaining pirates emerged from their hiding spots. Still fearful of the lone turret they moved forwards with extreme vigilance. Gathering around they eyed the bodies of their fallen comrades.

One had collapsed back against the wall seemingly unharmed save for the fact it was missing its head, in a gruesome scene everything from the lower jaw up had been blown off leaving the tongue to flop about and jets of blood to spurt from the neck to paint the wall. Another body had been almost cleanly cut in half about the waist; the two halves lay separated by several feet as once internal organs lay splattered out acrossed the floor. And several more lay in this grotesque spectacle.

"We should turn back" one amongst the group spoke fear clearly gripping his voice as several other chimed in with agreement.

"Ugh… Think for once you fools" Zalbard groaned, "Whatever's inside must be important for whoever built this place to go through the trouble of putting in defenses such as these. And if it's important it means it must be valuable to someone!"

"Besides our shares just went up" a blue skinned pirate jeered making light to plight of their fallen comrades and earning a good round of laughter from the others.

Although the mood seemed to have been lightened, the group nonetheless progressed at a much more cautious pace than before. The group ever on guard against anymore unwanted surprises to the point where a few of the pirates became jittery at the slightest sound. Following the scanners they managed to navigate through the maze of corridors towards the main power core. However, yet more booby traps reduced their numbers further till a mere nine remained.

At last they reached their intended destination and once again a set of vault like doors stood blocking them. In a repeat of earlier the alien Doc made use of his hacking skills in an effort to get the doors to open. Unfortunately the system controlling these doors seemed to be using a much tougher encryption that was beyond even his considerable skills. Relaying the news to the captain earned him a cold stare before a smirk crossed the commander's face as a new plan to clear the way popped into his head.

"Fire in the hole!" a voice shouted.

With the signal sent the planted explosives detonated. In an instant a fireball lit up the corridor as it engulfed the doors, while shrapnel from the blast was propelled to the opposite end to embed itself within the wall. As with any explosion a shockwave was created, the blast wave rushed down the length of the hall with force enough to knock any off their feet while the thunderous echo of the bang raced with throughout the entirety of the underground complex. Amongst the coughs of the pirates the smoke began to thin out allowing them to see if the explosives had done their job.

And indeed they did. Littering the hall were pieces of debris that had been too heavy to make it to the rest of the way. As for the original obstacle, at first they appeared to remain largely unaffected until the smoke cleared out. A large gaping hole had been ripped through the center of where the doors met one another, leaving the rest to hang like hollowed out ghost of its former self.

The nine humanoids spread out as they entered the room their eyes traveling about its décor. The room was dominated by a large U shaped console dead ahead from the doors, while spread out along the walls and through the room were a series of work benches. Strewn acrossed these various lab tables were devices of all shapes, sizes and states of completion. Some appeared to weapons of an origin they had never seen before while others they could only guess at just what their purpose was.

"What do you make of these, Doc?" captain Zalbard asked his fingers running over a particular piece of equipment.

"I don't know" the orange alien replied eyes studying the piece "Never seen anything like it before."

"Ah well finders keepers" the four-armed red-skinned Zaush sneered as he lay down his weapon and stuffing every pocket he had with whatever he could.

Moving away the captain turned his back to the rabble as he strode to the computer terminal that sat in a little nook. "Doc!" he called out harshly.

"Yes, Captain?" came the nervous answer.

"Interface with this terminal. Maybe you can shed some light on just what the hell this place is and where the valuables are stored."

With a nod the spectacled figure stood to the workstation laying his portable hacking terminal on its surface before connecting the two. Lines of computer code ran acrossed the multiple computer screens as the two machines uplinked. Overcoming the firewall Doc went about searching the system for the information his captain desired. With a electronic hum the overhead lights came to life in the room and the same for the rest in the facility. An audible gasp was heard from the nine figures as heavy shutters began to slide upwards uncovering the windows that lined the nook. Incredibly bright light shone through the glass as the pirates struggled to see but only for a moment as the glass automatically darkened lessening the strain on their eyes.

Looking through the windows they saw what was providing the power for the facility.

On the opposite side of the glass the room was massive, easily big enough to fit their entire ship within and still have room to spare. But what really attracted their attention was what lie at the center. There hovering suspended between two large conical structures, one upon the ceiling and the other on the floor, was what appeared to be a miniature star. Indeed it looked almost as if someone had managed to shrink a perfectly normal star and then lock it away. A sudden solar flare attracted their gaze, the arc of florescent gas expanded outwards from the sun's surface only to be captured by a blue translucent energy field and then was guided into an adjacent chamber.

"_Incredible"_ Doc mouthed.

"What was that?" a annoyed groan followed the statement.

Doc cleared his throat returning his focus to his original task "It seems the majority of the complex is offline and abandoned." Navigating his way through the countless menus he uncovered more information "It seems all the power is currently being diverted towards a single room."

"What's in it?" Cree's higher pitched voice asked.

"Doesn't seem to be any information on that" Doc glanced over his shoulder to the rest of the party "_However,_ there is some major security measures in place that make all we encountered look like toys."

"Can you shut them down from here?" Zaush's deep bass voice called out from the background.

"I believe so" a few quick taps on the keys rang out "Done."

-xxx-

For the first time since the bunker had been built the room went dark.

The light of the stasis field that had held Alpha captive for so long vanished utterly. Without the anti-gravity field generated by the stasis beam to hold him aloft Alpha's furled body lingered but for a moment in the air before falling to the cold metal plating beneath. The cobalt fuzz ball bounced several times then rolled about the platform until finally coming to a stop only when it made contact with the upturned edge.

Seconds ticked by and silence continued to reign. But it was shattered as a loud gasp reverberated off the walls of the spherical chamber as Alpha took a breath for the first time in a long time. Lungs expanded, oxygen rich blood surged through arteries to long deprived muscles with each pump of his heart. While synapses began to light up like fireworks as the experiment's body gradually began to awaken from the hibernative state it had been placed into.

Sluggishly limbs unfurled allowing Alpha's body to lay out flat. After so many years of disuse and being held in the same position his joints were stiff and his body weak.

The cobwebs of slumber were swept from Alpha's consciousness and as the fog was lifted he was fully awakened. He groaned as eyelids crept open allowing him to see just where he was. With the drastic lack of illumination he was unable to see anything at all. For a brief moment the experiment worried that perhaps he had lost his eyesight as he waved a taloned hand in front of his face. But luckily as his body grew accustomed it didn't take long for him to adapt. With a quick blink, once obsidian orbs glowed with a neon green radiance of their own allowing his vision to pierce even the darkest depths.

Sighing Alpha stood and stretched hearing his joints pop and tension to be released from his cramped muscles. Striding forwards he peered over the edge of the platform he stood upon and looked about. The room was shaped like that of an immense sphere, with the platform in the center there was a good fifty meters in all directions to reach the smooth walls. Turning back around Alpha's gaze followed that of the attached catwalk to stare at the sealed entryway.

The blue experiment stood motionless, cocking his head to the side as ears twitched. With his heightened sense came back to him he was able to detect the distinct sounds of footsteps approaching from the other side of the thick vaulted door. Alpha's lips pulled back into the very same sneer he had worn many times before. Dropping down to a quadrupedal stance the cobalt alien chuckled scurrying away to hide amongst the shadows. Readying himself for the arrival of his guests.

-xxx-

With the bunker's defenses having been deactivated and no longer a problem to hinder them. The pirate's were able to move about more freely and without fear this time. With this new freedom the group made an effort to check out other chambers as they explored the branching corridors. But still they always returned to their original route as they continued onwards to their main goal.

"Would you look at that" the statement was punctuated with a whistle as the group gathered in front of the largest set of doors yet.

Without a word Doc retrieved his minicomp from his satchel. A series of beeps was heard as the unit confirmed its uplink with the complex's main computer was still intact giving its user full control over its capabilities. The anticipation was palpable for the mercenary crew as they stood staring at the last thing to obstruct their progress. After an agonizingly long wait the locks on the door came to life with a hydraulic hiss as large pistons retracted into walls from their anchoring points on the door.

Then with a low groan the sturdy doors bifurcated pulling apart. The light from the hall spilled into the darkened room beyond casting silhouettes of the amassed figures at the entrance. Moving in stride with one another the mercenary crew made their way inside only to stop after a mere ten feet. "Well, where are the lights?" a figure spoke as his head swiveled about.

"I don't know" Doc replied his face lit up by the glow from his minicomp "It says they are working just fine but for some reason they're not responding."

Compensating for the lack of illumination the group activated their own lights. Heading in the only direction available the group followed the catwalk for some distance. The beams of light from their mounted flashlights danced about the shadows as they searched the room. "What the hell is going on?" Cree's already high pitched voice rose to an even higher and more annoying tone with his aggravation, "Where's all the valuables? Ain't nothing here."

Reaching the end of the platform they did nothing but mill about the circular platform in puzzlement. The captain himself stood at the edge of the platform his back to the others, hands curled into fists as his frame began to tremble in time with his ever growing anger.

From his concealed position Alpha sat watching the assemblage of these new individuals as they began to argue amongst themselves with voices to shouts. Even with his eyes glowing they were oblivious to his presence. Looking over each figure in turn he assessed their potential finding that they were clearly posed no threat to him. Even their weapons were well below anything that could cause any major harm to him. However, the possibility still remained that they could cause minor injuries. Stealthy Alpha crawled along the smooth walls, skirting the edge of the light as he moved in to have a bit of fun with these trespassers.

The pads upon his hands and feet negated any sounds allowing him to approach undetected.

Moving along the underside of the catwalk Alpha peered up through the grating. Making his decision the experiment stopped beneath a bulky alien with tan hide who stood at the rear of the group. Carefully making use of his secondary set of arms to hold himself on the catwalk, while Alpha entwined the fingers of the primary set with the grating beneath the pirate.

As the alien pirate shifted his weight from one foot to the other Alpha struck. In one fluid movement he pulled on the grating in opposite directions ripping the welds apart.

The brigand above cried out in surprise as the surface beneath his feet gave way and he fell through the opening. His muscular arms flailed about in the air but luckily he managed to hold of the catwalk and prevent himself from falling straight through. At the sound of their comrade's distress the rest of the group turned around immediately.

"What happened?" one of the group questioned shining his light at the stuck alien.

The tan alien squinted against the light shining in his eyes, "I don't know. Just get over here and give me hand here!" he shouted.

Nonchalantly others strode over grasping his outstretched hand and began attempting to pull him up. "Damn it, you've got to lose some weight" one of them taunted. Still hanging upside down Alpha watched as the pirate hung there his legs kicking in some vain effort to gain leverage. When the aid he received started to pull him up the cobalt alien reached out grabbing hold of his armored vest putting a stop to the advancement.

"What now, you're stuck."

Though they tugged their efforts did nothing against the experiment's superior strength. With a smile brandished the talons of his other hand, looking between the dangling pirate and his hand for a few moments before striking. Thrusting his clawed hand forward his talons embedded themselves into the artificial material, then with a twisting jerk Alpha tearing away a chunk of the vest. Once the soft flesh underneath was revealed the blue furred creature wasted little time before plunging his talons into it.

The brigand howled in pain, his body thrashing about wildly to get free. At the sudden outburst the other pirates had jumped back in surprise and those that didn't were knocked away by his wild movements. "Aargh, Help me! Get me out of here" he pleaded eyes open wide in fear.

Alpha held his claws in the pliable flesh listening to the powerless creature scream as its warm blood soaked his palm. Withdrawing his talons he took note of the florescent green blood that dripped from their tips before he plunged them forwards again and again. When the alien's comrades attempted to pull him free once again it was this jerking movement that caused Alpha's claws to tear through the meat of his abdomen. Blood gushed from the wounds and ran down the his kicking legs to be flung off into the air.

Above the others held his arms pulling with their combined might to yank their trapped friend free, though his frantic movements did not make it easy on them. All the while his blood curdling screams of anguish echoed off the chamber's walls. But it seemed that no matter how hard they tried they could not get him free.

Suddenly his screams turned to mere gargles and his eyes opened even wider than they had been. To the shock of his would be rescuers his body seemed to go completely limp as he hung there half submerged through the catwalk. To those that listened close enough a wet splattering sound trailed just behind the last of his screams. Without warning the pirate's body came free from the hole as if whatever he had been hooked on had let go.

No longer anchored the group cascaded backwards as they stumbled over each other.

"Ugh" one groaned as he moved to sit up. Rolling over he came to face to face with the vacant eyes of the freed fellow, but more so felt the warmth of slimy liquid about him. Dropping his gaze the alien saw the very reason his compatriot had cried out like he had. And he himself screamed.

After jumping to their feet the others rushed to look. There under the light from their flashlights their eyes could see for themselves.

The armored vest that had once offered protection to its wearer had been reduced to little more than tatters. But what really held their seemingly petrified gaze was the extent of the injuries beyond that. Ribbons of flesh hung from what had been the individual's abdomen in bloody strips, and the majority of his internal organs has had seemingly been removed save for those too firmly attached thus leaving them to hang out. To such a level that it seemed that the pirate had been virtually hallowed out as if something had attempted to tunnel its way through his body.

"Ah god" one figure exclaimed in disgust before promptly turning to vomit.

"What the fuck man?" another spoke as his light flowed over the body "What the hell is going on?"

Then as the nausea began to settle or they found the ability to look away a deep resonating growl echoed throughout the spherical chamber. In an instant those remaining spun about wildly taking on defensive stances. Weapons were raised and held at the ready following the sweeping arcs of the lights searching the room.

Their nerves began to fray as seconds ticked by. Suddenly the sound of something scampering about in the darkness reached their ears. The group performed a 180 degree turn their lights wandered the wall only to see nothing. Then the same sound was heard again only from the opposite direction. It seemed that whatever was out there was now just playing a game with them.

"Where is it" a obviously jittering green alien whispered.

Then as if in answer to the question the scampering noise was again heard. This time as the pirates whirled around they finally were able to see just what had been the cause for all this.

Clinging to a spot just above the entrance was a blue furry creature half the size of the shortest of their number. With its long ears, large eyes, short tail and stubby legs the creature looked to be like some kind of strange pet. Looking the creature over surely this couldn't be the thing responsible for what had happened to their comrade. Or could it? The pirate crew watched as the fuzzy alien cocked its head as it stared back at them for a moment.

Alpha opened his mouth exposing saliva drenched fangs as he snarled violently. In reaction the alien bandits were quick to level their weapons with him and open fire. Leaping out of the line of fire Alpha landed on the catwalk only for them to follow. Making use of all six of his limbs the experiment charged at the group, adjusting his advance taking on a zig zag pattern allowing him to avoid the volley of projectiles aimed his way. As the creature raced towards them the fearful crew no longer tried to aim instead they shot wildly in its direction hoping to hit it.

Leaping into the air Alpha dove at the closest of the group.

The pair collided with a heavy thwump sending them barreling through the center of the crowd. Even with his armored chest piece the brutal impact still had little trouble in shattering some of the individual's ribs. Crying out in pain he tried to roll over only for the added weight on his abdomen to cause more pain.

Picking himself up Alpha sat upon the pirate's chest looking down at the pained look on his face. Raising his right arm with the fingers of his hand held together like a blade with his talons forming the tip. In a flash his arm was thrust forwards plunging deep into the victim's chest. Like with the previous one those diamond hard claws had no trouble tearing through the would-be protection and his strength snapped ribs. The second his hand entered the brigand's chest the alien let out an eardrum shattering shriek.

As the sound reached their ears some visibly cringed while atleast one covered his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

When the noise had ceased they watched in horror as the blue monstrosity withdrew its arm from their comrade's chest cavity. Blue fur stained with purple blood and its hand held tightly shut but obviously holding something.

Turning his head the excited experiment showed his wide brimmed smile to his audience before sliding off the corpse and melting away into the murky shadows.

Instantly the group descended into a panic. Waving their weapons about they fired off random potshots in a seemingly hopeless attempt to strike their target. Over the noise created by their weapons, their fervent shouts, or the resounding echoes. The words "_Get the hell outta here"_ rang out. Then in a frenzy the group of pirates turned tail and ran out of the chamber still firing blindly behind them.

Letting go of the ceiling Alpha dropped down to the catwalk below. Rising up the experiment strode along the metal grating, making sure to step over the body of the first pirate, until he came to the opened doorway. Standing there for a moment Alpha paused; casting his gaze down at the threshold he tentatively raised his right foot and took the first step of the room that had held him for so long. For several long seconds he waited arms crossed and foot tapping while he gave his prey the chance to flee.

After all it had been so long since he last had fun like this. So why not take the opportunity to play a little.

-xxx-

Setting off after them it took him little time to catch up. And so far this game was turning out to be rather disappointing for the cobalt experiment.

Though he had never before seen the bunker's layout it wasn't hard to for him to navigate the maze of corridors. Making use of his superior senses allowed him to track the bandits every move no matter where how they tried to elude him.

Then again, it wasn't like the fleeing fools made it difficult.

Their panicky screams, the thunderous chorus of their heavy footfalls and the scattered trail of knocked over containers made following them quite easy. It also seemed in their rush to escape some of the pirates even managed to trip over their own feet.

Using his smaller size to his advantage Alpha took to the ventilation shafts and maintenance ductworks. Using these allowed Alpha to make his way around the complex undetected and at a far faster rate than that of his quarry. From these hidden places it made it easy for Alpha to appear quickly and then disappear just as fast after each assault.

The first of the escapees to fall was a red lizard like alien. The alien was lanky with a thin elongated body and a whip like tail; he also had eight short spindly limbs. Four were used as feet and the others were used as arms. But in his scrambling panic all were now being used to propel the critter along. He had apparently come to a similar conclusion as Alpha and had tried to make use of the maintenance ducts. Unfortunately all it did was isolate him. Now his body lay hanging half out of a duct bloodied and broken.

Next there was the alien, Cree and his partner, Dondon. When Cree had tripped over a fallen crate his friend had stopped to help him up the pair fell behind. Trying to catch up they had inadvertently gone down one of the corridors that led to a dead end. It was there Alpha found them and though they tried to put up a fight it didn't matter. Cree was first. Rolling into a ball Alpha went after the smaller of the two managing to stab him with one of the venomous spines on his back. Within seconds their poison took effect causing the alien to experience excruciating pain and hallucinations, in this disorientated state he envisioned Dondon to a monster of nightmarish proportions and attacked.

The cruel experiment rather enjoyed the look of shock on the larger pirate's face when his friend turned on him and shot him point blank. From his ringside seat Alpha clapped enjoying the show and for a moment considered ending the other alien. But instead he shook his head knowing it wouldn't be much longer before his venom did its work. And so he turned away leaving the green alien alone listening to his screams and inane babble.

One of the more enjoyable ones was a large four-armed, red skinned humanoid. The hulking brute had forgone the use of his weaponry and instead had decided upon trying to out muscle the creature hunting him. Alpha had toyed with him. Allowing him to believe he actually had a chance of beating him before taking it away in a single blow. A blow which had reshaped the pirate's head into a pile of mush.

Little by littler their numbers were cut down with each one joining his comrades on an ever growing list. Pretty soon all but two were gone.

Captain Zalbard and Doc moved as fast as their feet could carry them. The pair raced through the corridors with Doc's minicomp acting as their guide to keep them on the right path. Their breathing was heavy; their rushed footsteps echoing off the walls while the muscles in their legs had begun to ache.

"How much further?" Zalbard yelled.

"Just…ahead" the spectacled alien replied gasping between words.

Rounding the final corner the pair found themselves back at the start of this nightmare. The long hall stretched out before them and at the end of it they pale light from the outside shone through the still open entrance.

-xxx-

Not far off Alpha was closing in on the last pair, his own pace having quickened after dealing with the previous escapee. He had been so wrapped up in having fun that he had lingered for far longer than he should have. He had been too busy riding the high of their fear, still buzzing from the opium that was a heart fluttering within a ribcage, moments before it stopped and now he was being forced to make up time lest his prey getaway. The experiment's keen sense of smell had little trouble in following the scent of the pirates but when his nose picked up the aroma of fresh air he knew they were no doubt close to the exit.

Snarling in frustration at his own foolishness Alpha stopped.

Looking about his eyes scanned the surrounding area and there on the wall he spotted a small hatch. Scrambling up the wall the experiment tore the flimsy metal door from its hinges exposing the wires and conduits that lay beneath. Eyeing the circuits Alpha thrust his talons out and through the mechanisms. Sparks flew from the torn wires as the experiment felt a slight tingle travel up his arm from the current traveling through his insolative fur.

With the circuits broken emergency lighting was activated and the complex was bathed in a dull red light. But that was the least of the consequences.

-xxx-

As they strode down the passage something happened that stopped them in their tracks. The white sterile lighting that had lit the hall flickered before being replaced by a dull red that returned many of the shadows. But the pair had little time to uncover what was going on as something caught their attention. Movement at the end of the corridor, it was that of the doors as they began to slid shut to seal the bunker once more.

For the first time the captain was in the closest approximation to panic since this all started.

Immediately the two set off, their already aching legs were now starting to burn. Unfortunately this strenuous exercise seemed to be more than the lanky orange alien seemed to be capable of. His legs seemed to grow heavier and his loping gait became more of a drunken stagger. Breathing hard and wavering it wasn't long before Doc had stepped wrong only to be sent into a stumbling cascade to the ground.

Captain Zalbard paused twisting at the waist to look back at his comrade lying on the grating. The spectacled alien lay one of his arms held out wearing a pleading expression on his face. With a snort the cold hearted captain turned around and continued again towards the ever shrinking escape route.

Doc watched as the one he called captain and believed to be a friend just turned and left him to whatever fate was coming. A sound from the corridor behind him pulled Doc's wits back to him, scrambling to find his footing he limped down the hall.

Seeing the gap between the doors steadily growing smaller and smaller fueled the pair with a new found desperation. Regrettably however, this boost in speed did them little good. Ahead the last sliver of outside light was being squeezed until it disappeared all together. Then with a loud clank the twin doors finally met cutting off any chance of escape and the series of audible clicks removed any remaining strands of hope. Clashing with the sealed door the pirates tried everything within their power to force a reversal and pry the doors apart. But again they were reminded of just how useless it was.

Doc hammered his fists on the cold metal barrier, sobbing and pleading he slid down to his knees resting his forehead against it.

"Grrgh, get up" Zalbard spoke in a curt manner as he reached down pulling the smaller alien to his feet. "Now get this door open, or you won't have to worry about that creature."

Swallowing hard Doc nodded weakly as his captain gave him a rough shove towards the nearby control interface. Shakily the orange being retrieved his minicomp from his bag, approaching the controls Doc set about uplinking the two. There was a series of lights that flash in secession signaling the progress of the link as two pairs of eyes looked on. Then as a soft chime rang out and a hopeful grin appeared on the spectacled alien's face there came a sound to take it away.

A sinister yet almost childlike snigger echoed throughout the hall sent chills down their spines. "Naga boocha" a growly voice spoke in a taunting sing-songy fashion from somewhere in the distance.

In an instant Zalbard spun around drawing his blaster from its holster aiming it down the length of the hall. Fear further reduced the orange alien's attention span forcing him to attempt to hide behind his larger companion. With a growl the captain turned his hand gripping the collar of the other roughly and pulling him in close, "I said get these blasted doors open. NOW!"

There came no intelligible response instead a mass of stuttering syllables. Thrusting the smaller backwards there was a thud as he collided with the wall and before he could recover the muzzle of the captain's pistol rested squarely between his eyes. With a terrified cross-eyed glance Doc looked up at Zalbard, "A-as-as you command."

Pulling back his blaster Zalbard eyed Doc one last time before he turned his back to the sniveling being. With a scowl etched deeply on his face the pirate leader strode a short distance down the corridor. His bionic eye whirling about wildly scanning the gloom of the dully illuminated passage, within it the cybernetic implant cycled through its various modes in an attempt to locate a possible target for its owner. "Alright you little monster" the captain said in a low growl, "Where are you hiding?"

The eye froze detecting motion at the far end of the hall.

Without hesitation the pirate's arm was leveled into position as his finger jerked back the pistol's trigger firing off several rounds. The plasma bolts created and audible crackle as they super heated the air around them. As they traversed the length of the hall, their bright neon green light shone through the dull red of the emergency lighting before fading to nothing at the end of the hall. There the munitions incinerated the material in its path leaving behind nothing but gaping impact holes whose edges possessed the bright red-orange glow of extreme heat.

The captain remained stationary, his ears straining and his eyes searching for any sign of the creature. Again he heard the familiar sounds of that creepy giggle dancing through the still air. Then the sounds of scampering feet and claws tapping on a hard surface.

Zalbard's bionic eye went into overtime as it scanned the area. Strangely the sounds seemed to be getting closer and yet his implant could detect nothing approaching. Growling with frustration the captain directed his weapon towards the darker shadows and fired more than a few times.

Figuring he has toyed with these simple beings long enough the cobalt experiment revealed its position.

"Yoo-hoo" Alpha chuckled as he stuck his head out of the vent on the ceiling. Cocking his head to the side the experiment eyed the pair, the larger being stood glaring at him while the smaller trembled seemingly uncontrollably its eyes wide with terror. Crawling out of the vent Alpha dropped down his body twisting in midair like that of a cat to land effortlessly on his feet.

Losing focus Doc dropped his hands to his sides and shrank back until the wall stopped him from going any further. The quivering alien watched as the two opponents narrowed their eyes and stared the other down. From his sidelined position time seemed to drastically slow till it was little more than a crawl.

Neither party blinked, or even seemed to draw breath.

Alpha was the first to action breaking the standoff. Relying on a tried and true method he rushed forwards mouth agape and talons spread ready to grip their intended target. Zalbard reacted with equal speed and precision. Quickly bringing up his pistol he took aim and fired only for the blue creature to adapt its attack pattern and begin to bob and weave through the blasts. But the pirate's bionic eye gave him a slight edge as it calculated the target's projected course allowing him to aim where Alpha would be, and not where he was.

The first projectile struck the floor just in front of the smaller creature. Then as he was forced to leap over the newly created hole the second and third projectiles found their mark striking Alpha mid torso and knocking him back from the air. Not content Zalbard continued pulling the trigger over and over again sending one blaster bolt after another to strike the murderous creature. He only stopped when the diminutive alien landed on the metal flooring with a thud and his pistol's power cell had been drained.

It seemed the pirate leader had succeeded. The body lay seemingly lifeless, thin wisps of smoke rose up from charred blue fur and with it the faint stench of burnt fur hung heavy in the air. The odor noxious enough to cause both Doc and Zalbard to wrinkle their noses in an effort to keep having to breathe it in.

Several long moments passed and there were still no signs of life from the fallen being.

Tentatively the orange alien took a step then two away from the delusional protection of the wall. His spectacled eyes wandering over the creature that had been chasing them for the first time unhindered. He was lost in studying it that when the minicomp in his hand beeped he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Ca-aptian, the doors are unsealed" Doc read off "Let's go."

Zalbard overlooked over his shoulder as he replaced his pistols energy cell, "No, not yet."

"But…" he started only to be silenced by a cold stare.

"This wretched place has caused me enough trouble and cost me plenty this day" the captain spoke his anger barely controlled within his heavy tone. "But I am not going to walk away just yet," he let out a cruel laugh "Not empty handed anyway." Holstering his pistol his hand then reached behind his back to withdraw a large knife with a wickedly jagged edged blade. Striding forwards he stopped to look over the body.

It laid limbs spread out, mouth agape and tongue lolling out.

Kneeling down he grabbed hold of the creature's long ears roughly in his left hand and using them lifted its head up. And with a grin spreading acrossed his scarred face his right hand descended placing the knife edge against the alien's throat.

Alpha's eyes shot open staring up at the kneeling figure. Responding with lightning reflexes, a taloned hand raced through the air before the brigand had a chance to act. There soft flesh of Zalbard's throat yielded easily to their razor edge. Tearing chunks and leaving behind gaping wounds unleashed a veritable fountain of bright blue blood into the air.

Immediately Zalbard released the knife from his grasp as both hands rocketed up to grip his neck. Somehow he had managed to stand and stagger backwards several paces. Squirts of bloods still spraying forth from between his fingers as he tried in vain to stem the flow of blood as it left his body. His throat so badly mangled the pirate leader could only manage a sickening gurgling, choking groan as he tried to speak. With each beat of his heart his body grew heavier and heavier until he could no longer hold himself upright. Collapsing to his knees his weight pulling him to lie face first against the floor as a steadily grow pool of fluid surrounded him. Zalbard gasped coughing and choking on his own life fluid, fighting for each ragged breath he could.

But with such loss it was for very long. And with a final gurgle he ceased all together.

Alpha stood his blue fur charred black in patches but it was nothing. The wounds were not serious and amounted to little more than the irritation caused by a sunburn and once it faded the fur would grow back as if it had never happened. But most eye catching was the myriad of stains that also marred his fur. Stains of crimson, bright blue, orange and fluorescent green disrupted the natural dark blue of his pelt.

From his position Alpha smiled down at the corpse at his feet before lifting his gaze and locking eyes with the last remaining interloper.

The orange alien quaked with terror, averting his eyes when they met with the murderous stare and deranged smile of the blood splattered creature that stood not far off. Alpha's ears twitched detecting the sounds of the other's exceedingly panicky heartbeat and pathetic whimpers. Turning he strode around the body avoiding the blood pool as he made his way towards him.

Doc watched as with each deliberate step taken a droplet of blood would be shaken from the tips of Alpha's talons leaving a trail on the ground below. As the creature grew nearer he once again forced himself against the wall. He pressed hard against it as if attempting to _will_ himself to somehow pass through it and escape from this horrible place. Doc's eyes were shut tightly as he curled himself into the fetal position nestled in the crook of the wall.

Closer and closer it came making the orange alien squeeze his eyes shut that much harder. Until at last, the soft footfalls had ceased and then he waited.

Seconds ticked by, nothing happened. With each passing moment his curiosity grew as fear waned. No longer able to hold back his growing inquisitiveness Doc dared to peek through slitted eyelids at the world around him. A mistake.

Though the creature was shorter than himself by atleast two feet, it loomed over him like a giant staring down at him. The frightened alien's blood seemed to ice in his veins upon meeting the creature's gaze. Those eyes, dark as pitch, bore down on him like the abyssal edge of a black hole taking in everything around them yet giving nothing back. In the poor lamination of the hall the effect was all the worse giving them an almost lifeless appearance. So entranced was he by the hold they had over him, Doc didn't register the movement of the creature's mouth or the words he spoke.

When he did it was in a language he had never heard before and there for had no understanding of what was being asked of him.

Alpha growled quickly growing frustrated by the cowering being. At first it seemed it wasn't paying attention to him and now it refused to answer his question. His voice filled with irritation raising several octaves he reached forth and grabbed it by the collar of the clothing it wore dragging the being upwards till they were almost nose to nose.

"Pl-please… I don't know what you are saying. Please just let me go" Doc pleaded hoping to strike some cord of mercy this being might possess.

Alpha only snarled. "Are others?" the experiment spoke giving the other a violent shake for emphasis.

"N-no-no others" the spectacled alien stuttered before returning to his plea.

Relaxing his arms Alpha released his hold on the fearful creature. This gesture seemed to return some manner of ease to him as he glanced up at the experiment. It was these moments that Alpha enjoyed most of all, to see the exact instant when his prey would see a perhaps glimmer of hope from the uncertainty of their fate. But it was in the taking away of it that was like taking a first sip of a fine wine. It was a sensation to be savored and remembered.

But as much as he would have liked to take his time other matters of concern forced his hand. So to every experience there is always an ending.

Placing his secondary set of hands upon the orange alien's shoulders while his primary set came to rest upon the sides of the cringing alien's head. Then in one exceedingly quick and smooth motion Alpha twisted each in opposite directions.

There was a moment of slight resistance opposing the violent movement but then it gave way. A sickening crack and the now lifeless body fell completely limp in Alpha's hands. Sneering and with a soft grunt of satisfaction the experiment let go for the body to fall backwards striking the wall with a dull thud.

When the body flopped back the contents of the satchel it carried spilled out acrossed the floor. Tilting his head Alpha gazed upon the curiosities lying spread at his feet. Squatting down he poked and prodded at each with a extended claw. Sifting through them he batted away the majority that were wholly uninteresting to him, small trinkets and gizmos that did little to hold his attention. Those that did he examined carefully, even nibbling upon them just to see if any were by chance edible.

Gnawing on a metallic cylinder Alpha's gaze soon fell upon the minicomp the owner had dropped earlier.

Spitting the saliva soaked tube from his mouth Alpha strode to the device. Picking it up the machine made a few quick beeps in his hands only to make more as Alpha began to experiment with random button presses. The device was stubborn continually asking for the correct passcode to unlock its functions.

Fed up with the attitude Alpha was quick to toss the electronic doohickey over his shoulder.

With nothing left to uncover, Alpha turned his focus to the sealed hatchway ahead of him. Reaching out he placed his hand upon the cold metal of the door. Not about to let this single thing continue to stand between him and his freedom from this hellhole Alpha raked his claws down its surface. Though the door's alloy was strong it stood no chance against the material that composed his claws as long strips of metal curled and peeled away as the talons were raked over it. Again and again his talons passed over the hatch and with each pass the metal became progressively thinner.

Pausing Alpha looked over his handy work. At the base of the door a large pile of metal shavings like hair at a barber shop. Contented with the amount of material he had removed the experiment took a step back. Holding his hands before him, his fingers forming a square, Alpha lined up the edges with those of the hatchway. Then cocking his head, closing one eye and biting his tongue in the corner of his mouth he eyed the door.

"Hmm" Alpha pondered "Ah, gaba."

Lowering his arms he moved forwards, using the index finger of his right hand to carve an X in the middle of the door. Proud he smiled before aligning the fingers of his hand in the same fashion he had earlier. Alpha thrust his hand outwards his strength allowing him to pierce the hardened material like a hot knife through butter.

When he felt the alloy surrender and his hand waving freely on the other side did he slowly withdraw.

Stooping slightly the cobalt experiment peered through the newly created opening. Pressing his nose to the hole the smell of the fresh air wafted in, a pleasant treat, making Alpha suck up as much as his lungs could hold in a single go. He couldn't help the contented sigh as he pulled back releasing the pent up oxygen from his chest. However, on his next breath he was reminded of the underappreciated substance, a stark contrast to the musty, stale and rank smell of the recycled air that was being wafted around within the bunker. Taking hold of the openings tattered edges with both sets of hands Alpha began to pull in opposite directions.

At first it seemed that perhaps this was beyond his capacity to do. For the longest time all Alpha could do was stand there his arms pulling in a seemingly futile effort. Releasing a groan from the strain Alpha let go taking a step back he glared at the hole. It appeared that after being in hibernation for so long it was taking him longer than he expected to fully recover and now this final obstacle was standing there taunting him.

Mustering his strength the experiment took hold one more time and this time to much better results. The metal let out a low groan before the sounds of it tearing could be heard. Slowly but surely the hatch blossomed outwards like a flower, the torn edges curling over around the breach.

Finished he again moved away, breathing heavily with the strain.

Taking a moment to compose himself Alpha looked back down the long corridor of the bunker. His gaze fell upon the bodies of the two fallen pirates. Alpha considered what the ex-captain had said seconds before having his throat torn open. He did have a point, after having such a enjoyable time it would be a shame to leave without some kind of memento to remember the little game they had played.

Turning to the side he moved to examine the smaller body.

Looking over the body and its belongings he saw little, plucking the glasses from its face Alpha peered through the corrective lenses. Although they did make the world look a bit more interesting as things around him bulged and shrank with every turn of his head. It actually started to give him a headache before long forcing him to remove the spectacles from his head and rub at his temples trying to rid himself of the dull throb.

"Yuck" Alpha tossed the eye glasses to the side before he turned and made his way to the other body.

Using his foot Alpha rolled the larger body over onto its back. A grin soon appeared on Alpha's face as his eyes settled upon the still glowing orb situated in one of the eye sockets. The bionic implant was still functioning driven by its own internal power supply; it still recorded images transmitting them to the nonfunctional biologic components. Extending his hand Alpha's fingers encircled the orb as it moved to look at him.

Pushing his talons into the flesh around ocular cavity he was rewarded with a gross _schlick._ Closing his hand around the synthetic orb he pulled it free of its mounting. Blood and the lubricating jelly hung in long strands dripping from the attached cables. Ringing his hand Alpha attempted to shake the globules from his fur and his prize. Holding it up in front of his face Alpha stared into the glowing iris hearing the mechanisms within as they focused on him.

With a bit of chuckle he tossed it into the air only catch it like one would do with a coin before turning to the exit.

Climbing the short staircase the cobalt alien quickly found himself standing free outside.

Alpha froze feeling the earth beneath his feet for the first time in so long. The soft purple grass tickled the pad covered soles of his feet, flexing his toes he enjoyed the sensation as the dirt gave way sliding between his toes. The atmosphere may have been thinner than the majority of the larger planetoids but it still possessed same weather patterns. Even now he could smell rain in the distance, feel the coolness of the breeze that preceded it as it blew through his stained fur. Closing his eyes Alpha stretched out his arms reveling in the warmth of the sunlight shining on his back.

Oh it just felt so wonderful to feel again and be free of that infernal stasis.

As he stood soaking it all up like a sponge a sideways gust blew by carrying with it an interesting scent. It was dirty, grungy, unwashed funky scent of the pirates. Out here among the fresh air he now could tell just how disgusting those wretched beings had been. And as much as he would have liked to just ignore the pollutive odor Alpha knew he couldn't as it was what would lead him to his goal and ultimate prize.

Opening his eyes Alpha turned sniffing the air, using nose and the scent to determine from just which direction the group had come from.

His nose held high he followed the smell, retracing the steps of the pirate crew. If not for the unpleasantness of the odor he was tracking the hike might have actually been an enjoyable as it led him a fair distance from the bunker. Cresting a hill Alpha surveyed the area.

There he located their starship sitting there looking rather out of place in the open field.

Grinning like a madman Alpha hopped up and down clapping his hands in excitement. Lowering onto all six limbs he was off like a shot racing towards the waiting vessel.

'_How thoughtful of them to leave the door open'_ Alpha jeered to himself as he made his way up the gangway.

From the ramp he stepped into the cargo bay, a compartment filled with containers of ill-gotten gains and probably other miscellaneous supplies for the ship. Located on the opposite end of the room was the main lift used for getting around from deck to deck. After a short elevator ride the blue being was now standing on the vessel's vacant command bridge.

The bridge was circular, towards the bow a large viewscreen dominated the available space while just before the screen a wide console with what was no doubt the helm controls. Scattered around the parameter of the bridge were other control stations, each one with a various buttons, switches, sliders, and even a few knobs. Striding about the room Alpha looked over each identifying what they did for the ship.

Luckily it seemed that there hadn't been any drastic changes in starship design since his banishment had been implemented.

Taking a seat at the helm Alpha placed his new souvenir upon the top the console, making sure the glowing iris was still able to focus on himself. Cracking his knuckles the experiment looked over the controls laid out before him. Starting he experimented, accessing different functions until he found the ones he was searching for. With only a few inputs the ship was powered up and ready to take off from this wretched moon.

Gentle vibrations passed through the hull and the chair in which Alpha was seated. He could hear the rattling of the bulkheads and other bits as the starship started to depart from the surface. The thrusters flared to life slowly raising the ponderous weight of the ship off the ground. The ascent was a sluggish one but once airborne the vessel's shaking was greatly reduced becoming less and less. Then at the preset altitude of a mere hundred feet the main engines came online taking over for the maneuvering thrusters.

With the main drives engaged it took little time before the ship was quickly propelled high into orbit.

Out here amongst the stars the vessel fell silent again as it floated above the planetoid's surface.

Reclining in his seat Alpha looked up at the viewscreen eyeing the image of the planetoid that had been his keeper for some time now. But not anymore. No, now he was free to go anywhere and do anything he liked just like the old days.

However, there was something he had to do first before he could do anything else. It seemed that the moon could provide one last bit of fun for the cobalt experiment to enjoy.

Sliding over to the terminal located next to the helm Alpha glanced at the controls. Laying his hands upon the interface he activated the weapons systems and brought the targeting computer online. Inputting the coordinates of the bunker's main fusion reactor Alpha paused, his finger hovering over the button. With a last glance to the screen and hissing giggle he pressed the button discharging the disrupter canons sending a volley of energized bursts hurtling towards the moon.

On the screen he watched as the projectiles impacted with amounted to a massive explosion. No doubt they had destroyed much of the subterrain complex and managed to breach the reactor shielding.

Sure enough as if on cue alarms sounded acrossed the bridge stations. The result of the ship's sensors detecting the massive build of power emanating from the ruptured reactor.

Returning to his original post Alpha programmed in a new course for the ship to follow, one which would take them away from the danger. As the vessel headed away from the moon Alpha made sure to maintain a constant view of the unfolding events.

On the bridge the alien's giggle grew to a frenzied laugh as he witnessed the final moments of the cursed planetoid.

The reactor core soon reached the threshold and went supercritical. In an instant the bridge was bathed in a blinding white light, so bright that Alpha was forced to shield his eyes, that lingered for several more seconds before fading away. Then on the screen the moon's surface cracked like an egg, its molten core spilling out into space. The liquid material glowed but for moments as the icy depths of space stole away the internal heat quickly hardening the globs into mountain sized chunks. Continent sized fragments of the moon drifted off while an incalculable number of smaller ones were hurtled out into space no longer bound by gravity or to each other.

This show marked the end of the planetoid and a new start for Alpha.

Again the alarms blared. This time they detected the oncoming energy wave created by the reactor's explosion. Satisfied the experiment brought up the navigation screen once more, inputting his newly selected destination and activated the Hyperdrive. The former pirate ship appeared to elongate for a second then shot forth disappearing into the active hyperspace window as the energy wave washed over the now empty space.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky casting its radiant golden warmth acrossed the island of Kaua'i. As usual the weather was shaping up to be another beautiful day on the island paradise. Though didn't hurt to have a few weather affecting experiments to keep things in check. The oceanic winds intermixed with the Pacific currents to form some of the best waves for surfing. This was a fact that the vast majority of beach goers could attest to, as the many young men and women were quick ride their surfboards into the blue yonder at first sight of a white crest. All of them hoping to find that ever elusive "Perfect wave."

Nestled not far from the island's shoreline was the blossoming Kokaua Town.

The town had started out like any other small island town. The vast majority of its architecture was taken from the 1950's school of design and as the years went by it became sort lost in time. Never really changing in its aesthetics. However, all changed and rather abruptly at that in recent times. With its wonderful weather, picture perfect surf, and unspoiled natural beauty the island began to see an increase in its tourism business. Coupled with the fact that some of those visitors wished to stay year round and Kokaua Town experienced a sudden boom in population growth.

Now the town looked more like some suburb on typically found on the outskirts of some large city, than a little island town. Still some things had stayed the same. Such as the small dirt road that branched off from the main road just outside of town. The road looking more akin to a hiking trail than a everyday road; what with the thick vegetation that flanked its path.

Following it north it snaked its way through the greenery heading further inland.

At the end of this winding path sat a elevated house.

The house's roof was covered in bright red shingles which stood brightly when matched against the surrounding trees. The greenish-blue painted walls fared far better at blending in and looking to belong. The area beneath the house had been converted into a car park/garage at some point as a bright orange dune buggy sat nestled against an old faded blue Volkswagen beetle. In front of the car park a new Volkswagen beetle sat, its engine idling as it waited for its driver. A two-tiered staircase led up from the ground level to a large porch with white picket railing. Dotting the walls where picturesque window frames with its white outlined blue wooden shutters. Suspended from the windowsill were small planters with a wide variety of flowering plants growing in them. Acrossed from the stairs a rather plain brown wood door, it had a decorative glass window and below a white doggy door insert.

The house itself was two stories tall possessing two odd features that appeared somewhat out of place. The first was the addition of a boxy two story on the side of the main structure which housed the kitchen down stairs and a guest room upstairs. The second odd feature was a dome topped tower that stretched above the roof line to overlook even some of the neighboring trees.

It was inside this tower's dome two figures still lay in bed. Each attempted to delay the inevitable rousing from their dream filled slumber.

"Lilo, Stitch!" a female voice called out from below the tower "Get out of bed this instant!"

The harsh tone echoed within the room atop the tower where it managed to succeed in its intent. With a protracted groan the larger of the two figures began to stir on its bed. The thin cloth sheet falling away as it moved to sit up. Rather quickly it became obvious the half-awake form belonged to that of a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens or so.

Hands rose from her sides to rub at her eyes in an effort to rid herself of any of the night's lingering spell. With a yawn her hands fell away as eyelids peeled back to reveal creamy chocolate colored irises. Yawning again she began to stretch raising her arms over her head, a movement which pulled the oversized t-shirt she had slept in higher and tighter against her body.

Blinking rapidly her eyes adjusted to the daylight that slipped into the room through the partially drawn shades.

Once again the same message as earlier met her ears as she groaned in protest. Turning the teen directed her gaze acrossed the room to a short ladder which led up to the fold out wall mounted bunk bed. Lying atop the bed beneath a red blanket a small furry form wore a set of baby blue pajamas with a matching colored nightcap. Tucked under the crux of an arm a yellow plush ducky was pulled tighter to his body as a long rabbit like ears twitched.

At the sound of his name being yelled out he rolled over waving an arm in the arm attempting to swat away the sound. "Meega allaf minutes" he groaned trying to sink back into sleep.

Tossing back the sheet Lilo turned swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She recoiled briefly when her feet made contact with the cold floor below. Messy raven locks were strewn about her framing her face while it fell down to reach her shoulder blades. Rising up she strode acrossed the short space to stand by her still sleeping friend. Inclining her head she gazed down upon Stitch's smaller sleeping form. Extending her arm she took hold of the red blanket and began pulling it away only to have it quickly snatched from her grasp by a wayward taloned hand.

"Come Stitch," Lilo cooed gently as she leaned over him "It's time to get up."

Again the hand rose swatting at the air trying to brush her off.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Lilo gave the blue alien experiment a vigorous shake. Stitch merely groaned rolling over to expose his back to the girl as he tightened his grip both his ducky and the blanket.

His behavior only serving to encourage Lilo to escalate the means she deployed to wake him up. "Alright then sleepy head" she spoke in a teasing tone "This calls for desperate measures." Turning she strode back to her bed side to retrieve a glass of water. Returning to loom over her friend Lilo stared down at him an evil grin creeping acrossed her face. "Rise and shine, Stitch" Lilo said in a singsongy manner as her hand tilted to dribble the water over Stitch's form.

Eyelids shot open as shiny black orbs darted about wildly. In a flash he had released his hold on both the plush and blanket, making use of his wall climbing ability he scurried up the wall beside his bed. Stopping at the apex of the ceiling he glared down at the girl below him.

Stitch stood just over 3ft tall; with fur, that was three shades of blue. A domed navy blue round nose rested in the center of his face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth resided in the wide mouth, along with a long pink tongue. Light blue patches around his eyes, a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, darker patch on the back of the head, and three wide naval blue horizontal stripes on his back. Three tuffs of sharp hair atop of his head nestled between his large, long, navy blue tipped rabbit-like ears with their insides being pink and second tuff of fur on its chest.

At the best of times he was threatening in his appearance. But now if looks could kill then anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his line of sight would have been reduced to little more than a charred skeleton or a pile of ash on the ground.

Lilo let out a short giggle as she watched Stitch react. Most people would have been filled with terror upon meeting the stare of the rather ornery blue alien, but not Lilo. She merely smiled up at him as she set the half-empty glass of water aside.

"Good morning, Stitch" she offered in greeting. Still the alien held his position, still shooting daggers from his eyes at the female and punctuated his displeasure with a long dreadful hiss, "Oh come on, how else was I supposed to wake you up. Let Nani come up here and do it."

Stitch regarded her for a minute or so before his posture relaxed and began to descend the wall, still keeping a watchful eye on the glass of water. Setting foot on his bed Stitch yawned smacking his lips as he tried to rid himself of the morning dry mouth for a moment before his tongue slipped from his mouth up into right nostril. His antics earned a small laugh from Lilo as she observed shaking her head. It seemed that all those years of teaching him manners went right out the window in the morning.

Looking up the disapproving female Stitch grinned sheepishly "Eh sorry."

Dropping into his quadrupedal stance the alien leaned forwards stretching his back as he listened to the small pops in his vertebra. Those out of the way he twisted from side to side and stretched out his arms and legs releasing any leftover tension from his muscles.

Tilting his head back his black orbs gazed up at his taller friend. "Ahua shalom bye, Lilo" Stitch spoke flashing his unique toothy smile. Though he furry blue alien had learned to speak English rather fluently over the years along with several other languages, he would sometimes fall back into using tantalog or his distinctive form of broken English out of habit. It was a habit that the human girl would sometimes promote, as she felt it made him seem all the more endearing and reminded her of when they met.

Lilo returned his smile with one of her own. Leaning down she embraced her little pal in a morning hug "Good morning to you too. I trust you slept well, Stitch."

"Ih" he nodded "Until Lilo pour water on Stitch."

She pouted "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

The genetic experiment stroked his chin in contemplation "Extra coconut cake for breakfast" he beamed.

The teenage girl smiled once again "Okay, okay I'll see if we have any more…" Then Stitch watched as she paused in her speech her nostrils flared for a moment as she sniffed the air. "Eww," Lilo exclaimed as she recoiled fanning the air in front of her face "Stitch your breath reeks. You haven't been eating out of the garbage again, have you?"

Stitch shot her another fierce stare. "Lilo smelly too" he retorted as he mimicked her movements only in a more exaggerated manner.

"Whatever" the girl spoke striding back to her bunk. Stopping she knelt down to open the foot locker that sat at the end of her bed. Inside Lilo rummaged around retrieving her clothes for the day before closing the lid once again.

Hopping down from his bunk Stitch joined Lilo in standing in the middle of a circular indentation on the floor. Once they were in position there was a small click and a quick shudder as the elevator platform began to descend through the hollow tower.

-xxx-

As the platform came to a halt at the bottom of the tube the pair was greeted by the sight of a rather irate looking woman.

Nani Pelekai stood with her arms crossed as she tapped her right foot in frustration. Her brown eyes held the look of repressed anger as she stared hard at the two. Though approaching mid-thirties Nani still looked like she was only in her mid-twenties. Her skin was still smooth and well tanned though she did have a few faint lines under eyes, they were well concealed by her make-up. Nani's raven hair was pulled up into a sort of bun/ponytail combination with a chopstick used to hold in it place.

She wore a purple sports blazer over white long sleeve button up shirt. Covering her legs was a matching skirt that fell down to just below her knees and set of shiny black dress shoes completed her business orientated look. A gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant hung around her neck, a gift from David on their one year anniversary after getting married.

"Bout' time you lolo heads got up" Nani said turning as she strode to check herself over in the mirror that hung in the hall. "I know school's out for the summer but that doesn't mean you can sleep all day. Besides Lilo, you know your hula classes start up again soon."

"I know" the younger sister responded in a low monotone.

Turning away from the mirror Nani approached the two "Well how do I look?"

"I think you look great Nani" Lilo answered giving her older sister a quick once over. In truth Lilo still felt it was ridiculous how people would often dress in such uncomfortable clothes and put up with wearing them so often just for a job.

"Ih Nani look good" Stitch gave a short wolf whistle. Stitch had a hard time suppressing his snicker at the look on the older sister's face; the expression was priceless to him.

Although Nani had grown rather used to the alien experiment and his antics, even growing kinda fond of him. Part of enjoyed the compliment but she still couldn't help feel a bit weirded out by the little blue fuzz ball, "Thanks" Nani spoke her voice betraying her inner feelings. Casting a quick glance to the clock that hung upon the wall "Oh man I've got to get going or I'm gonna be late for work." Turning she moved through the hall grabbing her purse from the top of a small bookcase. "Pleakley's in the kitchen and should have breakfast ready for you two shortly" Nani announced as she moved enveloping her younger sibling in a deep hug "Look you two stay out of trouble and have a good day."

The duo followed the older female to the doorway where they watched her descend the stairs to get into the waiting car. "Have a great time at work, Nani" Lilo called out waving goodbye to her from above. With a last quick look back she closed the car door and pulled away from the house making her way down the dirty road.

They lingered there for a moment or two till the car was out of sight before retreating inside the house.

Making their way down the short hall Lilo and Stitch soon found themselves in the kitchen. On the stove an assortment of pots, their contents simmering away with the low bubbling sounds quite audible in the quiet house. However, the real attention grabber was the lanky, green, one-eyed. three-legged alien whose movements looked more like an experiment in controlled chaos than an actual means of locomotion. The green alien was adorn in his usual earth disguise; a bright orange gown with a white floral pattern. It was an outfit that Lilo swore he made from some tacky Hawaiian style table cloth.

Pleakley moved between the refrigerator, where he rummage about occasionally pulling something out, the counter where he would mix, dice, or otherwise prepare whatever it was, then to the stove where he would pour it into one of the pots. Pausing he dipped a long wooden spoon into one as he stirred its contents before bringing it up to his lips for a taste test.

"Mornin' Pleakley" Lilo greeted her friend.

His head swiveled on what would have been an unnatural angle for a human as he looked to the newcomers. "Ah, Lilo good morning" Pleakley's high tone of voice rang out; his was a tone that made him seem like he was always on the verge of panicking.

With the smells of food being prepared it wasn't long before Stitch came prodding into the kitchen behind the teenager. Moving passed Lilo he strode to the dining table seating himself in his usual chair. The little blue experiment looked at the stove then to the green alien with an expectant look about him as he waited on the morning meal.

"Breakfast will be ready in a…" he left off as he caught sight of a pot whose contents had began to boil over and were spilling out. "Make that ten minutes" Pleakley rectified.

"That's alright" Lilo moved to exit "I am gotta go wash up, first."

"Hold it," Pleakley turned his gaze moved from Stitch to Lilo "Be sure to take the little monster with you, everyone is to be clean before they sit at this table from now on." He spoke waving the wooden spoon about in an attempt to punctuate his words.

"Stupid noodlehead" Stitch growled curling his fist only to receive a stern look from the aforementioned alien. Pleakley's resolve wavered as Stitch's growl increased in volume but did his best to hold firm. Pushing back from the table the blue experiment hopped down from the chair to follow the female still grumbling all the way.

-xxx-

Arriving at the bathroom Lilo went about setting down her stuff on the countertop before fetching her washing supplies. Reaching over the teenager plucked her toothbrush from a green cup that sat beside the sink.

She could hear Stitch grumbling something as he entered the bathroom. Jumping up onto the toilet seat he climbed up onto the counter where he moved forwards to snatch his toothbrush from the same cup Lilo had kept hers. The Hawaiian girl couldn't help but let out a brief chortle at his choice of oral hygiene utensils, it was stiff bristled scrub brush originally meant for scrubbing toilets. Of course it had never ever been used for that purpose.

Lilo had heard him before use some of the more colorful language to describe things; he could be a regular potty mouth at times. Still it was ironic; he was using something meant for cleaning toilets to scrub his mouth clean.

Opening the medicine cabinet Lilo retrieved their respective tubes of toothpaste. Hers some off name brand tube of pristine white wintergreen flavored paste with small flecks of supposed cleaning crystals, his a thick tube of a paste Jumba had created for him. She watched as he squeezed the tube producing a thick green goo with purple and orange speckles to ooze out onto the bristles. The pungent aroma forced Lilo to take a few steps to the side to get away from it. Staring into the large bathroom mirror the pair began to brush their teeth. Each movement was in sync with the other as they went about the same task.

Finally after feeling satisfied the pair leant over the sink and in unison spit the foaming concoction out. The brushing was then followed by a quick swishing of the powerful mouthwash, also created by Jumba, to rid their mouths of any remaining germs. Turning to one another the two friends then opened their mouths displaying freshly cleaned teeth for inspection.

Lilo looked over Stitch's cavernous mouth checking for anything he might have missed. While at the same time he used his enhanced vision and smell to do the same for her.

"Looks good to me, Stitch" the teenage girl complimented _'Definitely smells a lot better.'_

"Lilo clean too."

"Good now go on," Lilo moved picking up the blue alien to deposit him by the door "I have to wash up."

Nodding he complied with her wishes "Ih, Stitch go." Sitting down he pulled his feet up to his mouth, tucking his arms in his body curled into a ball. The Stitch ball then rolled away and down the hall making his way back to the tower elevator.

-xxx-

Lilo lingered for a moment before closing the door and locking it after Stitch's departure.

Striding the width of the bathroom the raven haired girl sat down on the rim of the tub. Turning the far left handle the sound of rushing water filled the room. From there Lilo manipulated the right handle to varying degrees as she tried to find just the right temperature. Placing her hand under the running water she used her other make any necessary final adjustments before feeling satisfied with the temperature. Turning the middle handle caused the water to be diverted up and out of the shower head.

Taking a few steps back from the tub, she grabbed the bottom of the oversized sleep shirt lifting it up and over her head before tossing into the laundry basket. With that out of the way her hands took hold of the waistband of her panties applying an even pressure slid them along her shapely legs to the ground. Picking up the undergarment it was quickly found itself joining her shirt in the basket.

Striding forward Lilo stepped into the tub and drew the curtain as she moved to stand under the cascading water. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes as the warm water washed over her face and began to soak her hair. Reaching up Lilo ran her fingers through her hair weeding out any major knots.

Lilo rotated slowly under the running water letting it run over every part of her body and wash away any of the previous day's grime. Looking to the shower caddy her hand plucked a bottle from it to empty a small amount of its contents into her palm. Stepping away from the water Lilo rubbed her hands together evenly coating them in the shampoo before rubbing it into her hair. It wasn't long before the shampoo had built up into a thick foamy lather. With her head looking like the froth of a cappuccino Lilo stepped back under the water allowing it rinse the shampoo from her hair.

As the water began to run over her again Lilo began to hum the tune to one of her favorite Elvis songs. It was a habit she tended to do whenever she felt relaxed and content.

Again stepping out and away from the falling water Lilo pulled another bottle from shower caddy along with something else. Popping the top open she squeezed out some of the body wash onto her orange loofah sponge.

Methodically she worked the loofah over her body using the sponge's texture and the soap to rid herself of any dirt and germs. Taking extra care to make sure certain parts of her anatomy were extra clean. Taking the detachable shower head in her hand Lilo maneuvered it about her body rinsing off every trace of the body wash. Done she replaced the shower head before leaning down and turning the shower handles back into their off positions. The flow of water slowed till only a few stray droplets were left as they fell to the bottom of the tub. Pulling back the curtain the teen girl's hand yanked one of the towels from the rack as she set about drying herself off.

Stepping out of the tub she could feel the plush shag rug beneath her feet. Moving to the counter she drug through a drawer for a hairbrush, upon finding it she plugged in a nearby hair dryer using the brush to remove tangles from her raven locks as it dried under the hot moving air. A few particularly deep set knots caused Lilo to grit her teeth as they forced her to make several passes. The teenager repeated the process multiple times until finally the brush slid through her hair with no hang-ups. Setting the brush and dryer down on the countertop Lilo looked over her handy work. The strands of her dark hair felt like silk as it slipped between her fingers.

Turning away she moved to the pile of clothes sitting atop the toilet lid. However, she paused upon catching sight of herself in the full length mirror mounted on the backside of the bathroom door.

Taking a moment those dark chocolate orbs scanned over the reflected image of the creamy tan skin covered female form. Her face had thinned out since she hit puberty losing the baby fat of youth, now Nani would sometimes remark how she had come to resemble their late mother in her teen years. While her face had changed, those eyes still held that same mischievous spark they had always had. Only now it shone brighter together with the kindness and compassion she showed to everyone.

Lilo's eyes lowered their gaze falling onto her expanding chest. Dark pink nipples stood erect against her palms as she cupped her breasts feeling their combined weight. While not as large or impressive as the cantaloupe sized melons Nani lugged around, hers were a decent D cup easily filling her hands and spilling out some.

Nonetheless, it didn't matter to Lilo. If someone was gonna like her, it had better be for her personality and not just her body.

Lilo giggled "Besides they don't seem to have too much trouble turning a few heads at the beach" a slow cheeky grin crept over her face with those words.

Moving on Lilo eyed her stomach. The depression of her navel was all that broke up the otherwise flat plane of her abdomen. She possessed a fair amount of muscle tone with easily seen abs, her tummy still refused get rid of all the fat still hanging onto a small quantity. It was nothing excessive, many might say it actually accented her figure rather than detracting from it.

Not far below her navel a thin strip of well-trimmed pubic hair lay just above her virgin womanhood.

The style was called a "landing strip" or "runway" it was something she had read about in a women's magazine at some point in her teens. After trying it out she decided she rather liked the look and feel of it when compared to the more natural thicker shroud she had previously. While she discovered the joys of self-pleasure sometime ago, Lilo refused to enter into a physical relationship with any guy unless he happened to be her one true love.

It was a decision her sister Nani was quite proud to hear of.

Rotating to the side Lilo looked over her well-rounded but well-toned backside. Years of hula lessons, surfing, and running about the island often in search of one of Stitch's cousins paid off in keeping her butt tight and firm. All that running had also honed her thighs and calves giving them definition while not appearing overly muscular much like the legs of a long distance runner.

Overall, the now eighteen-year-old Lilo was long removed from the slightly pudgy little girl who used travel about the island chasing down evil alien experiments with her alien dog.

Returning to her previous task she sorted through her available clothing as she dressed. Her day clothes consisted of a white pair of panties and matching bra, a pair of khaki cargo shorts that came down to just below her knee, and a red t-shirt with blue flowers on it. Fully dressed Lilo unlocked the bathroom door. She couldn't help but feel goosebumps as the cooler air of the house flowed in pushing aside the humid bathroom air. A last glance to check that everything was cleaned up and Lilo left the bathroom heading for the kitchen and delicious smelling breakfast.

-xxx-

Arriving at the elevator Stitch unfurled his body as he scaled up the inside of the hollow cylinder to the dome above.

Inside the round room he scurried acrossed the floor to the ladder which led to his bunk. Standing atop his bed Stitch went about the process of making his bed being everything looked nice. Shedding his pajamas he took care to fold them neatly before placing them on his pillow next the yellow plush ducky. Inspecting his bed for anything out of place the blue experiment froze his keen sense of hearing picking up the sounds of water cascading in the bathtub. His nose tingled as his hypersensitive sense of smell detected the fragrant scent of Lilo's particular brand of shampoo. The fresh scent of mango, Hawaiian passion fruit, and peaches wafted up to him dominating any other scent.

His long rabbit like ears perked up detecting a faint sound under the noise of the running water. It was Lilo humming a tune he had heard her hum on occasions before, usually at the beach. Sitting down on the bed Stitch began to hum along with her. His eyelids slid shut as he basked in the smell of her shampoo.

Thinking became a distant memory for Stitch as his mind began to grow cloudy. With each breath and bar of the song his brain grew fuzzier and fuzzier. Slowly a primitive part of his brain went to work forming an image in his foggy brain.

_Stitch looked around him seeing nothing but a white haze. From the humid heat he instantly it was steam that surrounded him. A taloned hand waved about as black eyes watched the fog whirl around as he moved. Then the experiment stopped instantly as he heard the faint hum. It was sound of a muffled female voice, curious he started to move towards it. It was odd with no points of reference Stitch couldn't tell if he was even moving or merely walking in place. But then something in the distance caught his eye, a dark shape amongst the white._

_At his approach the shape took on a greater definition. The shadowy silhouette of a young woman obstructed by a shower curtain._

_Stitch inspected the curtain. It was plain no markings of any kind suspended in mid air by some unseen means, as for color it was opaque which combined with the steam made it seem all the more solid. Black orbs stared at the barrier watching the movements of the shadow figure. Then something began to happen. The steam seemed to lighten up growing thinner by the second. But that was not what held his attention. No, it was the fact that the opaque vinyl curtain had begun to shimmer ever so slightly. He gazed on as it slowly became less and less opaque to become more transparent with each breath he took._

_Until finally the curtain vanished all together._

_With nothing to obstruct his gaze he was able to see just who it had been casting the shadow. Stitch felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widened in shock and his breath froze in his chest, it was Lilo! The blue experiment couldn't believe it. There stood his best friend stark naked as the day she was born._

_Her angelic voice rang out now clear as day as it echoed his ears and filled him with a warm contentment. He watched as the water sprayed from the shower to land on her form. The clear liquid soaked her hair and rivulets of water ran down her skin following the contours of her figure. As too did Stitch's eyes._

_He knew he should look away but something stopped him. His feet felt like they were welded to the foot unable to move, when he willed his head to turn it resisted as if it was held in a vice forcing him to face the same direction. Even his eyelids refused to shut. And yet another part of him told him to look on, to drink in the sight before him. Though thought was a rarity at this point a single word did pop into his mind: Beautiful._

_In light his immobility he did the only thing he could, Stitch gave into that little voice and looked on._

_Lilo had her eyes closed, head tilted back letting the water wash over her face. The liquid created little rivers that flowed down her body. His eyes danced over her creamy skin noting how smooth it seemed; still they were drawn to the twin peaks that jutted out proudly from her chest. Dark pink nipples stood erect in the warmth, water collected and dripped from their tips._

_Breasts were something that all Jumba's female experiments lacked, only developing them only when they were with child and once weaned they returned to their dormant form. Still in his experiences it didn't detract from the pleasure they were capable of experiencing from their stimulation. He had seen human chests before especially on the beach where so many females wore such skimpy tops it begged the question of why even bother? But he had never seen a female's completely uncovered, in person anyway._

_Let alone seeing the pair that belonged to his best friend. As he gazed at them Stitch found himself wondering just what they would feel like under his palms, whether they were as soft and pillowy as they appeared. The longer he looked the stronger the urge to reach out and touch those luscious mounds and find out the answers first hand._

_With great reluctance he managed to pull his eyes away. Still they seemed to dart back to them as if the make sure they were still there. Again he used the flow of the water as his guide, his eyes ghosted over her stomach. He could make out the outline of her ab muscles as they flexed. It was her navel or belly button as humans called it that attracted him. The curious indentation that all humans shared but another attribute that experiments lacked._

_Again he remembered seeing so many of them on the beach, but this was a part of Lilo he had seen especially with her bikini. He remembered when they were younger their tickle wars they had shared. Stitch of course had to take great care with her though; even after he had clipped his talons with his greater strength the blunted ends were still more than capable of ripping her flesh. On many occasions he had feared he had hurt her after getting a little too rough and seeing the f red marks on her skin._

_The mere thought of marring such a beauty was an unspeakable sin in his eyes._

_Leaving her tummy behind he traced over her hips and then to the junction of her legs. He couldn't help but sigh despondently as it seemed the fog still lingered. The blue fuzzball stared hard at the wisps of steam trying to wish them away but it remained too thick for even his superior vision to penetrate._

_Still that didn't stop him from trying._

So lost was he in his imagination that when the rattle came from the pipes as the water ceased to flow the blue experiment fell over on the bed. Sluggishly Stitch returned from his realm of fantasy. The first thing he noticed was the phenomenal rate at which his heart was pumping and secondly was the familiar stirring centralized around his groin. His face went flush as a wave of embarrassment crashed over him. Stitch felt so flushed that he swore to anyone who was looking at him, he would have changed from blue to bright red. Fighting with his instincts Stitch fought to bury the throbbing in his loins before someone came up the tower and found him like this.

Or even worse Lilo herself, oh what a lovely predicament that would be. Lilo standing in the middle of the room looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car as she found him sitting on his bunk with his malehood bobbing around freely in the air.

This fear actually helped act in the favor of the poor Stitch as he began to regain control over his body.

Finally, the sensation began to dissipate. The throbbing of his malehood died down as it was withdrawn back into its protective internal pouch. With that out of the way Stitch glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed his unintended exposure.

Jumping down from his elevated bunk Stitch strode acrossed the room and back to the still empty elevator shaft. The smooth metal walls made his descent all the faster as he exited the tube at roughly the same time as Lilo entered the hall.

"Hey Stitch" the teenage girl greeted as she spotted him.

Stitch paused at first he tried to divert his eyes lest he be reminded of the mental image that had played havoc with him. Still he couldn't just not look at her or she might think something was wrong with him. Mustering his courage the blue experiment did his best to remain calm as he looked to his friend.

He watched as she moved closer only to scoop him up into her arms. Being in her arms he felt the warmth of her body press against him and the scent of her shampoo once again overpower his senses. Again he fought for self-control. "Lilo smell good" was the only compliment he could offer.

"Aww, thanks Stitch" Lilo smiled "So what'ya say we go eat." Lilo bent down allowing Stitch to hop from her arms "Pleakley should have breakfast ready by now."

"Ih" the blue experiment nodded vigorously.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Greetings, I know its been awhile since this story was last updated. But a series of unfortunate events prevented that. But things are good so it should be more easily updated again. This chapter was written in collaboration between myself and the girl who commissioned the story. This chapter also has some solo male, so if you're offended by reading such I suggest you not read this or skip over it. Also I have gone back and made some changes to the previous chapters, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

"Nala Queesta" he grumbled to himself.

Taking a step back the irate blue experiment gazed about the disused engine room. It was clear the ship was in need of some serious maintenance; its engines had already broken down several times forcing him to carry out basic repairs. Surveying the extent of work he had to do, by his calculations he had been lucky the ship hadn't just exploded when he got it to enter hyperspace.

All together the ship was a piece of junk not worthy of his time. But right now it was the only means of transportation he had.

'_But the weapons are nice'_ Alpha grinned.

With one last kick to the ion drive Alpha turned and strode for the exit, kicking the various parts and tools from his path.

Making his way down the corridors he was curious to see just what these pirates had stashed about the ship. However, there were other things on his mind such as his rumbling stomach. It seemed years in hibernation could get one to work up quite the appetite.

Using his sense of smell to find food practically useless right now, the funk from the former inhabitants would just overpower any scent. Doing his best to block out and ignore the smells Alpha began to wander the vessel. Fortunately for him the pirate's ship wasn't all that big so it didn't take much time to locate the mess hall.

Even here things were covered in a layer of grime. Not that it mattered to Alpha, his once cobalt fur was marred with all sorts filth from the blood stains of the pirates to dirt, oil and various of things picked up during his time in the engine room. But right now all he cared about was satisfying his hunger. Marching through the small room and into the kitchen Alpha made a beeline for the refrigerator. Opening the door his eyes were met with a myriad of delectable items. It seemed there was atleast one thing the pirate band had made sure to take care of and kept well stocked.

Without thinking about it a long rivulet of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

With a gleeful giggle the blue experiment began to grab whatever he could from the fridge shoveling it into his mouth. Large slabs of meat, unidentified vegetables and various fruits all soon found their way into his gaping maw. In such a rush was he that he barely had time to taste any of it.

In a matter of mere minutes he devoured a good week's worth of food. Inclining his head Alpha patted his sated stomach; his satisfaction was punctuated with a thunderous belch. Before closing the fridge door he grabbed one last beverage. The can in hand he strode out of the mess hall and back into the corridors.

Proceeding up the stairs to the next deck he found himself amongst the crew quarters.

Curious to see just what kinds of junk these pirates collected the blue alien strode towards the closest door. Afterall he may happen acrossed something useful or worth keeping, in any case it wasn't like the original owner's were going to need any of it anymore.

Pausing his talons danced on the small keypad besides the door. A klaxon buzzed followed by the mechanical sound of the door's locks engaging, a signal that the random buttons he had selected were incorrect. Snarling he raised his hand to slash at the keypad ripping it apart, a small wisp of smoke came from the exposed wires and a fizzle of electricity. Turning his attention to the door Alpha held his beverage between his teeth as he placed his claws into the small gap between the segments. Pulling in opposite directions the hatch groaned as it gave way.

Stepping inside his eyes were met with a plethora of images plastered on the walls.

The vast majority were those of females of various species posed in differing states of undress. While some might have been considered artistic in nature others were just blatantly sexual.

Taking a sip from the beverage in his hand Alpha paused, his black orbs scanning over his surroundings.

The floor was a mess; articles of clothing lay strewn all over the place, along with other items left about with no real care. Ahead of him a bed with a grungy green sheet crumpled up on it reeking its previous owner. To his right a small table and chair, a portable holoprojector sat in the middle of the tabletop alongside several empty bottles. Judging from the smell they coming from them, their contents had been alcoholic in nature. Shifting the experiment turned his gaze to the opposite side of the room. Here a row of three lockers stood tall, lying atop them was a collection of small boxes and a stack of what looked to be magazines. But what really attracted his attention was the large container sitting besides the tall lockers.

It was reminiscent of a footlocker; standing about two and half feet high, two feet wide and about four feet long. Its outer casing still bore a shine that all new items seemed to possess.

Striding over Alpha eyed the small key lock on the front. With a grin he extended his finger pushing a talon deep into the hole, then rotating his finger the talon triggered the mechanism causing the lid to pop open slightly.

Withdrawing the claw he opened lid the rest of the way. Inside Alpha was not surprised to find more pornographic imagery.

Tacked onto the underside of the lid was a large photo of a sort of reptilian humanoid. She was reclining on a chair her chest heaved skyward while her legs were held splayed towards the camera giving a inviting view of what lie between them. The female's head was inclined to look down at the viewer wearing a "come hither" expression while she beckoned with an outstretched hand and curling finger. Smirking Alpha tore his gaze away from the picture to sift through the storage bins interior. The first thing he encountered were rags that stank of various bodily fluids with some of the lighter colored ones baring stains. Wrinkling his nose he quickly tossed the rags aside digging down deeper. Removing the rags uncovered several types of blasters and power cells lying on the removable insert, a pleasant change. But after that it was more the same, removing the insert showed yet more magazines of various themes, and abundant holo-vid recordings with clearly erotic titles etched on their surfaces.

Swiftly thumbing through the magazines Alpha set aside those that looked to be mildly interesting or amusing and left the rest where they sat. Next his clawed hand picked up one of the holo discs, pressing the small button with a talon brought a preview. The room lit up as miniaturized hologram appeared, standing a mere six inches tall the virtual female began to dance in the air. Gyrating her hips to the sound of some unheard rhythm, she leapt and danced performing various erotic poses in the process.

Cocking his head to the side Alpha watched intrigued by the prerecorded performance. But then all too soon the female leant forwards blew a kiss towards him then disappeared.

It seemed the vanishing image irritated the alien experiment as he found himself wanting to the press the button again. Instead he carried the holo disc acrossed the room placing it gently on the table. Then retracing his steps Alpha began to rummage through the set of lockers.

"Garbage" he spoke tossing a variety of items over his shoulder.

Assured he would find nothing of further interest he turned striding out of the room and back into the long corridor. Crossing the hall he repeated the process of opening the room. This room was a bit more to his liking. The walls were decorated in a wide variety of weaponry, from swords to knives to pistols and rifles each had a place on the walls.

Alpha cooed happily clapping his hands in excitement.

Then like a kid in a candy shop Alpha ran about the room not knowing where to start. Every time he would pause to look at one thing it seemed another would catch his eye and demand attention. Many of the weapons were battle ready but there were some that were purely for ceremonial functions. To the experiment these items were worthless scrap metal deserving only of being destroyed, something he happily did.

Taking the much cleaner sheet from the bed Alpha began to make a collection of his favorites. Removing them from their places on the wall and piling them at the center of the cloth square. Grabbing the corners he dragged the blanket out into the hall, where he left it but for a moment to retrieve a few items from the previous room.

And that was how it went for the next two hours.

Making his way from room to room, Alpha ransacked its interior seeking out anything that might be useful, interesting, or fun. One of the more boring rooms lay towards the end of the hall. Inside there was plenty of techno gadgetry to rival a professional laboratory. From there he got the least but it was fun to smash a lot of it.

Finally he came to the last room dragging a rather large pile of stuff behind him.

The doors to this room were more heavily shielded, with what seemed to be reinforcing around the framework. Cracking his knuckles he set to work, first he disposed of the extended clamps around the edges, and then came the doors themselves. Just like the rest the material was no match for his talons. _However,_ this room held a surprise or two within.

As the fuzzy cobalt alien pried the hatch apart an alarm sounded.

The blaring noise was so harsh it caused Alpha to recoil in a rare moment of pain as he held his ears protectively against his skull trying to shut out the racket. Distracted he didn't notice the pair of plasma cannons lower from their concealed positions on the ceiling. The computerized weapons were quick to draw a bead on their target, as small red laser dots indicated. As the alarm shut off Alpha released his ears, a venomous growl echoing from his throat as he glared at the ship around him.

Then just as he turned around thinking the annoyance had ended, he was met with a volley of plasma fire. The balls of energy slammed into his body singeing his fur pushing him back into the hallway. Once he crossed the threshold the cannons ceased firing. Returning to his feet Alpha snarled before racing back into the room, he zig-zagged acrossed the floor never allowing the cannons to keep track, when they did open fire Alpha merely batted the plasma balls out of the air. Leaping into the air he tore one of the weapons from its mount. Hoisting the weapon to his hip he used it like an oversized blaster rifle, taking aim and firing on its partner.

The second big gun erupted into a fireworks display with its destruction.

With a satisfied sneer he threw the cannon down to be ignored. Still keeping his guard up he looked about the room.

It was far more opulent than any of the others had been and much cleaner. No simple cot or single mattress for this room, in their place a large bed lie ahead of him with a finely crafted decorative frame supporting the plush mattress. Besides the bed metal trunk its lid not even secured allowing him a free look at its insides. Just on the surface he could see what looked like jewelry of sorts and small trinkets. On the walls were paintings and other imagery of the room's former occupant, it seemed that perhaps the captain was having a bit of an love affair with himself.

Alpha smiled as he looked at one of the larger paintings, or more specifically the artificial eye, an item that now sat amongst his growing collection of souvenirs.

Turning around he strode towards the desk and the high backed chair in front of it. On the chair a belt with a pair of blasters in their holsters, reaching out he took one down to look over. The captain had good taste in weapons the little good it did. Replacing the pistol he ransacked the drawers finding more goodies. Holo discs containing various bits of useful information, planetary contacts, account information for all their bankrolled credits, star charts all marked with points of interest, information on hidden caches and shipping routes. All of this data laid out for his inspection.

Deciding this room was far more suitable than the others Alpha was quick to drag the heavily laden blanket into the room.

Taking a seat before the terminal the screen flickered for a moment before coming online. Upon activation a navigation menu was brought for Alpha to look through. Establishing a link to the intergalactic web Alpha decided to perform a quick search.

"Search inquiry?" a synthetic voice responded.

A toothy smile grew, "Jumba Jookiba."

"Searching" the voice repeated several times growing on the experiment's nerves.

Finally the computer finished, displaying the information page he wanted. There on a screen was a picture of the four eyed purple alien scientist whom had created him, the father who locked him away in the cold and in the dark. An ocean of rage boiled over within Alpha losing all rational thought he turned throwing the chair acrossed the room watching as it splintered into a pieces on impact with the wall.

But this was only the beginning of his tirade.

The ship then echoed with the sounds of blaster fire, screams of alien obscenities, and the crashing of things being smashed or plain ripped apart.

Gradually the sea of angry grew calm once again allowing the experiment to regain control of himself. Breathing heavily the huffing experiment made his way back to the room and the waiting terminal. Retaking his place in front of the terminal, this time standing atop a crate, his black orbs scanned over the image of Jumba for a moment before scrolling down. Here there was a list of vital statistics for the scientist, everything Alpha could have wanted except for his present location.

Denied this a cobalt fist was fast in making a hole in the console's display.

With another rumble Alpha stomped out of the room. Moving to the end of the hall he climbed into the elevator that sat there, and after a short lift ride he found himself standing on the bridge. The command center of the ship was alive with pulsating lights that covered many of the consoles, and a plethora of screens each displaying something different. Taking a seat at the navigator's console he looked over the information displayed. Bringing up the vessel's flight plan he began to make his adjustments.

If there was one place to begin with it was where it all started, Jumba's old laboratory on Kweltikwan.

Finalizing his flight plans he sat back in the seat as the ex-pirate ship rumbled once again entering hyperspace. In his seat Alpha could still feel the bubbling well of his emotions; it seemed his anger was still raw about his imprisonment. It was something he would have to get over, but right now he wanted to bury it.

His mind changed gears thinking back to the items that lay waiting on the beck below.

Again the images from that tantalizing holo-vid came to mind. As the female form danced about his imagination Alpha felt something begin to awaken within as his hunger returned. But this was a hunger of completely different sort. The desire grew to mammoth proportions in seconds, traveling over his body like a hot wave causing his pulse to quicken. It had been far too long since he last had indulged in these desires and as his anatomy began to develop Alpha figured why not. Afterall what better way to relax than to relieve oneself of pent up _tensions_.

Hopping down from the chair the blue furred alien scurried acrossed the bridge. He barely waited for the doors to the lift to open before rushing inside, a hand whipping out to select the next deck.

-xxx-

Several parsecs a away a vessel of a completely different origin was about to have an abrupt course change.

Things were running smoothly onboard the Galactic Alliance's flagship, the BRB-9000. Being the night shift there weren't many who stirred at this time, the ship was basically running on a skeleton crew as the rest were comfortably tucked away in their bunks.

On the bridge the crew moved about lazily used to the peaceful routines they were now following.

A small purple alien moved about the bridge a data recorder in its hands, "Anything to report?" the voice betrayed the gender as that of a female.

In response a equally short cream colored alien turned swiveled in his seat. "Nope, nothing new to report since the last time" he spoke in a nonchalant manner "You should know by now that nothing happens."

His comment attracting a chuckle from his nearby comrade "Yeah, there's no way anyone would be dumb enough to take us on."

"That may be so" the purple female admonished "But we still have protocol to follow and that stipulates that hourly reports."

As the pair of navigators continued on joking, their female officer turned away striding off to another part of the bridge. But before she could make it more than ten paces before an alarm sounded and warning lights lit up just about every station controls. Immediately those on the bridge scrambled to take up their posting. "Report!" a voice called out.

"Alert, alert incoming energy wave detected" a electronic female voice spoke over the ship's comm channel, "Impact in forty seconds." Instantly the main viewer came to life depicting a view of the wave. It had a rippling surface that wavered and flowed like water, brilliantly colored seemingly with the entire color spectrum. Indeed it looked like a rainbow colored tidal wave was fast approaching the ship.

Reacting the female officer moved to take a seat in one of the unoccupied chairs at the center of the room. Her arm shot out fingers mashing down on the keypad, soon after the alarm was broadcast throughout the vessel. The noise caused many to leap from their bunks, the majority of which didn't bother to fetch their uniforms, instead they ran into the halls in whatever they happened to be wearing.

"All hands report to stations" the female's anxiety filled voice echoed through the halls, "Captain to the bridge!"

"Impact in twenty seconds" the computer's voice rang out again, this time it was piped ship wide.

All throughout the Alliance vessel personnel readied themselves for this inevitable impact. Those who had chairs strapped themselves in, while others were forced to merely brace themselves on bulkheads, or terminals, or whatever sturdy object was closest to them and offered the best protection. Though they were in deep space it seemed the energy wave possessed some form of gravity as the BRB's crew began to feel a tremor passing through the deck plates.

"Impact in fifteen seconds" the announcement came ""10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" As the computer reached one the whole ship lurched violently to the side turning over almost completely. Many crew members were thrown screaming into the air, some slamming harshly into bulkheads, into various pieces of equipment, or each other but all jarred to some degree. The hull groaned as seemingly incalculable strain was placed on the materials. With such force was the BRB struck that if observed from the outside a visible ripple passed over the ship's surface.

As the ripple traversed the ship it exploited any inherent weakness it could find.

The seams between hull plates bulged and cracked, these ruptures venting the precious atmosphere within out into the cold vacuum of space. While internal braces bent and sheared themselves free of their mounts. All over the vessel emergency bulkhead were closing to seal off any breached compartments. Unfortunately that meant that anyone still in those areas were now trapped, their only hope for survival lie in reaching an emergency station.

"Helm bring us about" a gruff voice shouted on the bridge "Point the bow into the wave."

With a strained nod the helmsmen set about inputting the change.

Because the ship was so large and coupled with the energy wave made it seem all the slower to respond. With the bow now pointed into the wave the turbulence and stress were considerably reduced. What had been a vicious shaking had been reduced to little more than a mild tremor. This allowed much of the crew to regain their footing and no longer have to worry about being sent crashing into one another.

Little by little the tremor shrank even further until it disappeared all together.

"What in the Horse head nebula was that?" a lanky felinoid looking alien asked.

From the rear of the bridge a tall muscular alien departed from the lift appearing much like an anthropomorphized whale. "Situation report?" the alien's deep commanding voice attracting the attention of all those present.

"Getting damage reports in now, sir" the purple armadillo answered "Internal sensors indicate multiple hull breaches in progress, emergency bulkheads are closed but we have crew trapped."

"Dispatch repair drones immediately" Gantu ordered, "Get those men out of there! Navigation what do the sensors say about the wave's origin?"

Nodding the pair of operators turned their attention back to the consoles in front of them. Their eyes scanning over their information on display while their hands moved with equal swiftness. "Sir, sensors are indicating the energy wave was a Nova class" the felinoid spoke with a tone of disbelief.

"No way that's true, a nova class wave is only produced when a star goes supernova" the alien beside him rebuked "Check It again."

"I did three times and the ship's sensors say it was a nova class." The helmsman paused pivoting in his seat disbelief etched clearly on his face "And what's more the computer reports the point of origin is less than a parsec away from us."

Gantu sat on the edge of his seat almost leaning forward to see the results for himself. "But that can't be right there's no stars that close to us, let alone any that could create such a shockwave."

With the press of a button the main viewer displayed a map of the surrounding region. A animated reticle moved from their current location to short distance away pinpointing the star system it had come from.

"Alright, once repairs are complete lay in a course for that system" the whale like alien directed. Turning in his seat Gantu shifted his gaze to another station "Communications, broadcast a general alert on all frequencies and connect me to the Grand Councilwoman."

The scaly green reptilian did as ordered; activating the ship's communication relays he issued the warning programming the computer to broadcast it repeatedly. The message sent the comms officer opened a new channel to the Galactic Alliance. It took several seconds but the image on the main viewer changed, replaced by that of the Grand Councilwoman. Her thin face wore the same stoic expression as always, "What have you to report, Captain Gantu?"

The large whale like alien bowed slightly, "We have encountered a massive energy wave and suffered varying levels of damage to the ship. Luckily there are no serious casualties to report."

"Are you in need of assistance?" the councilwoman's face changed, a concerned expression taking over.

"Not presently we have activated the drones and repairs are underway."

Gantu's blue eyes watched as his superior leaned back in her chair visibly relaxing, "I shall issue a standby order should the need arise and have any ships in your vicinity alerted to the danger. Have you ascertained the cause and origin of the energy wave?"

"Ship's sensors have triangulated the origin but we have yet to determine the cause as we're still too far to get proper readings" the alien captain replied, "But once repairs have been completed and we underway it should be a simple task to discover the cause."

"Very good, keep me appraised" the Councilwoman gave a small nod before her image disappeared from the viewer.

The conversation ended the main viewer once again switched back to the static image of the space ahead of the ship. Throughout the vessel the crew was rushing about doing their best to carry out the repairs and see to the injured. Aside from the minor interrupts the bridge was a flurry of activity. Personnel moved about coordinating the repairs and directing resources to areas as need required.

"Whoa-oh, what's with all the hub bub big guy?" a newly arrived figure asked.

At the sound of his voice Gantu turned, "625…Reuben are you doing up here?"

Reuben, aka experiment 625, was a golden colored slightly chubbier version of experiment 626. Reuben shared a similar facial appearance to the other experiments, but he possessed a few differences. Namely it was mouth, whereas the other experiments typically had sharp pointed teeth up front and molars in back, all of 625's teeth were flattened molars. A pair of slightly larger molars stood in for canines, their size caused them to stick from the corners of his mouth overlapping his bottom lip. He had short ears that flopped down on the sides of his head, three small antennae that resembled a tuft of fluffy fur atop his head. His legs were slightly shorter than his cousin making him about three or four inches shorter, his claws were also much shorter looking more like pointed finger nails than actual talons. On his back the fur was a shade darker creating a hourglass shaped marking.

The golden experiment stood in threshold for a moment to finish off the sandwich in hand before crossing the bridge.

Reuben moved in his typical unhurried fashion, reaching Gantu's side the experiment leapt onto the armrest of his friends command chair. "Well I was in the galley making lunch for everybody, we're gonna need more mayo by the way, when suddenly everything, myself included, was sent sailing through the air." The small experiment cocked his head, "So I figured to get to the bottom of this pickle I'd come here and visit with my old pal."

Gantu sighed leaning back in his chair "The ship was struck by a stray energy wave. Given the strength of the wave we're lucky that it didn't just rip the ship apart."

"You don't say" Reuben replied in a nonchalant manner, "Well it looks you got everything covered here, so I guess I'll head back to mess hall and tidy up. I bet after this is sorted everybody will be pretty hungry. Byeee" With a exasperated sigh Gantu shook his head, 625 could have shown a bit more concern about things but then again, his attitude might just have been his way of trying to lighten up the mood.

With so many drones working throughout the ship combined with the efforts of the crew it wasn't long before the majority of the repairs had been completed.

"Sir, all stations checking in and report ready" a bridge crewmember broadcast.

The helmsmen went to work programming in the information necessary for the hyperspace jump. The computer receiving the input began to plot the most desirable route for the ship to reach its intended destination. Calculations completed the hyperspace engines began to spin up readying themselves for the command to activate. Turning in their seats the navigator looked back to receive a nod of acknowledgement from his captain.

Turning back around hand outstretched he pressed the confirmation. Like all the times before there was minute drain in the power as the hyperdrive came to life, outside a tear in space formed not far from the bow allowing the BRB to enter.

-xxx-

The room was rather awash with the sounds of passion, from deep moans to heavy breathing. But most noticeable was the resounding echo of flesh slapping together as the two active bodies met one another in an age old dance.

Alpha laid sprawled out on the bed breathing heavily in his reclined position using a large pillow to prop himself up, his black orbs staring at the holographic projection that lit up the room. The experiment's mouth hung open slightly as a thin rivulet of drool seeped from the corner of his lips.

Several times now he had made use of this particular scene to bring relief to himself, but so far it had done little to pacify his lusts. Lowering his gaze from the holographic duo Alpha eyed his rigid member; the defiant organ throbbed with each beat of his heart demanding more attention. Occasionally pearlescent goo would emerge from its pointed tip to slowly run down to gather at its base. Shifting Alpha extended his hand wrapping his fingers around the sensitive flesh.

Looking back to the hologram he watched as the female and male changed positions.

The male withdrew himself from his partner as she pulled away to rotate her body before raising up on her hands and knees. With a smirk the male approached his large hands gripping her waist and drawing her backwards to be impaled once again. His thrusts started slowly at first as he ran his hands along her back and sides before drawing them along the length of her tail. Then with a moan of approval the pair increased their tempo, with each meeting of their hips caused the female's pendulous breasts to sway violently.

Alpha's hand moved in unison with the two figures, matching their speed. The experiment's hips would occasionally rise upwards thrusting into his moving hand. He flopped his head back onto the pillow, eyes closing allowing his imagination to take over with the help of the erotic noises.

To Alpha it felt like a coiled spring was slowly being compressed in his guts, tighter and tighter.

A long pink tongue hung lolled from the corner of his mouth, long bands of saliva dripping onto his shoulder. In the building pleasure his hand moved faster and faster now out pacing the pair he had been watching. Then it happened. The spring was released as a wave of ecstasy washed over him, his muscles seized up as his already hard length seemed to grow even harder. Then thick jets of a slightly blue-green tinted fluid were launched into the air.

The sticky goo shot out in long strands creating streaks in his fur, some even landing in the cobalt alien's open mouth. Still his hand kept moving coaxing out every last drop of this fluid from his internal reservoirs. His member pulsated sending a few more jets before the pulses grew further and farther in between until the last of his seed merely oozed from his spade shaped tip.

Removing his hand Alpha panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

Pulling his tongue back in his mouth Alpha was able to taste the somewhat sweet liquid before swallowing it down. Opening his eyes he sluggishly sat up looking down upon his handy work, the new streaks in his fur mingled with the remnants of past sessions. Extending his hand he wiped it away smearing some into his fur while gathering most into his hand to removed seconds later by several licks. Afterall it wasn't good to let protein go to waste.

It seemed that perhaps this last session had succeeded in finally overcoming his urges. Slowly his member began to shrink retreating back into its internal sheath; looking over himself Alpha decided it would be best to clean up lest he become as messy as the pirates.

Fortunately for him it seemed the captain's quarters also came with its own personal wash room.

Striding into the smaller room he examined the surprising well lit area. It was quite clean like the rest of the captain's quarters, but what Alpha most took notice of great number of bottles and jars that lined the shelves. Each one possessing a strong aroma, no doubt scented oils, colognes, or soaps. Again it made the alien experiment laugh, while his men had been content to behave in slobben manner the captain pampered himself almost like royalty.

Though some smelt pleasant to Alpha's sensitive nose, others though not so much.

Turning originally cobalt furred alien strode towards the spacious shower stall. Stepping in his hands immediately reached for the faucets hoping to get the water flowing, at first there was absence of the precious liquid. Then there was a distinctive rattle of the pipes then the water came cascading down upon the furry alien.

Alpha stood motionless, his head hanging low and ears drooping to his shoulders enjoying the feeling of his first wash in so many years. As the water fluid through his fur it carried away much of the filth and loose debris turning the water a muddy color before disappearing down the drain. Tilting his head back the experiment let the water run over his face for a moment before reaching over and grabbing one of the less fragrant bottles. Pouring some of the goop into his hand Alpha worked his claws into his fur building up a frothy lather all over his body.

However, because of the time delay between when the multitude of stains were introduced and when he set about removing it meant they were tough to get out.

This extra bit of work wasn't something the experiment minded too much, as it was just the price he had to pay for having so much fun. Although he made a mental note to try not being so messy next time. Slowly but surely the grime was washed away returning his fur to its normal dark cobalt appearance. Looking about himself Alpha made sure he had gotten all of it out and that he was entirely clean before shutting off the water.

Stepping from the stall the soaked experiment began to shake the water from his fur like a dog. Unsatisfied with how damp his fur was he was quick to yank a towel down from its hook and make use of it to dry off.

No sooner had he started to run the towel over his fur when the ship lurched softly.

This small interruption of its normally steady cruise meant only one thing, it had arrived at its destination. Raising an ear his guess was indeed confirmed when he heard the hyperdrive power down. Throwing the towel aside the still dripping Alpha sprinted from the quarters, tearing the elevator doors open before wall crawling up the inside of the shaft to the bridge. In the command center Alpha bound acrossed the room hopping into the helmsmen's chair in an almost childishly gleeful manner.

There on the main viewer was the planet, Kweltikwan.

It was far larger than the asteroidal moon he had been left upon. The planet's peculiar atmospheric blend gave the planet's thick clouds a purple haze hiding much of the landmasses below. The planet's surface was dominated by the three large continents and the rest was covered by large oceans. Even from the ship's current distance he could make out the massive swirling clouds of raging oceanic storms. One the night side of the planet the continents was dominated by the bright lights of the major cities.

Far above the surface orbiting the planet a vast network of satellites and space stations.

The stations ranged from small personal use pods to nearly city sized stations built from hollowed out asteroids.

But his destination waited for him down the planet's surface not on some space station. As he thought at the manner an idea formed in his devious mind, but a quick check with the computer soon dashed that idea. In getting to Kweltikwan the ship had used up the last of its fuel for the hyperdrive.

Yet there was still plenty of fuel remaining in the regular drive engines.

Smiling Alpha engaged the engines propelling the vessel towards the awaiting planet. Almost immediately the comm system came to life broadcast messages from the nearby space stations, many of the messages were just advertisements for their services and accommodations. Ignoring them all Alpha continued onwards.

"Attention this is the Space Traffic Control, you are entering a high traffic area," a accented voice spoke from the comm "You must reduce your vessel's speed."

The words of warning fell on deaf ears as the ex-pirate ship continued on course showing no signs of slowing. "Reduce your velocity immediately or we will be forced to take action."

On the bridge Alpha broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. His hands moved about programming his desire course into the navigation computer, altering the course to bring the ship down to the planet side space port.

But landing there was not his intention.

Increasing the power to the engines the ship continued on its acceleration curve as the blue alien locked in the trajectory. Lifting his gaze to the main view screen Alpha watched as the other ships in the area started to alter their own courses, some of them performing emergency maneuvers in an effort to avoid a collision. One oversized cruise vessel didn't seem to be able to move quick enough. Alpha felt the strong jarring motion on impact, hear the screeching as the metal hulls rubbed against one another in passing.

Now new warning lights were going off, these warnings alerted him to the fact planet's defense grid was coming online and would soon be targeting his ship.

But it didn't matter Alpha knew at its current distance by the time the weapons had gotten a lock him it would be too late. As the planet loomed ever larger on screen Alpha felt he had wasted enough time on the bridge. Hopping down from the chair the blue experiment made his way to the elevator shaft, pausing to give one last look at the planet before jumping down the shaft.

Hurrying down the hall he found himself back in the captain's quarters.

Here still sitting on the floor was the blanket spread and on top of it the pile of things he had gathered. There was far too much for him to even try and bring with him, so that meant he had a hard decision to make. Just what did was he going to keep and what was to be left behind? His eyes scanned over each item in turn from the knives to the blasters to the pornographic magazines to the erotic holo vids and the various trinkets that were worth quite a lot. Finally his judgment settled upon only two things, the pirate captain's bionic eye which he had affixed to a small chain necklace he had found and his new favorite souvenirs the holo vid he had enjoyed watching so much recently.

Throwing the chain over his head the still glowing synthetic eye hung like some strange pendant around his neck and taking the holo disc in hand he turned and left the room. Scurrying down the corridor and down the stairs to the bottom deck. Now he visited the only room on the ship he had yet to explore.

The cargo hold was the most cluttered place on the whole ship. Large stacks of crates, some opened some not, took up just about every inch of available space. On close inspection there was even a ground vehicle of some kind buried under the mess.

Striding around the room Alpha soon took up position by a control panel near the cargo bay's entrance. Leaning his back against the wall Alpha stood waiting peacefully as time ticked by. Soon enough the ship shook, strong vibrations passing through its frame. While most would have thought that something was wrong or perhaps that Kweltikwan's planetary defenses had opened fire, it wasn't so. Alpha knew the real cause it was the turbulence from the atmospheric friction from reentry.

With a smile on his face Alpha reached up inputting a code into the keypad. Upon confirmation a small door opened revealing a black and yellow stripped lever.

Wrapping a taloned hand around the handle he pulled it down sharply. The air was then filled with a pulsating alarm, flashing red warning lights lit up the cargo bay and there was a series of clanks and a loud hiss as the hold began to depressurize.

As the bay doors began to open the cobalt alien held the holo-disc to his stomach as he pulled his feet up to his mouth, tucking his arms in his body curled into a ball. The moment the doors came apart the air in the cargo hold was whipped into a frenzy creating strong currents and small whirlwinds. Anything not tied down was almost immediately sucked out and that included the fuzzy blue sphere amongst the crates. Now in freefall Alpha could feel the wind blowing through his fur, the heat from the friction on his skin beneath, and the high pitched whistling sound his rapid descent created.

As the air grew thicker the rate at which he fell slowed.

This also served as a method for him to gauge his distance to the ground below. As the whistling died down Alpha could hear a new sound, the thunderous noise of the pirate's ship moving through the atmosphere. Because of its greater size and its preprogrammed flight path it allowed him to get quite the head start but now it was starting to take the lead.

Loosening his body the alien experiment unfurled just enough to peek out and watch. His eyes tracked the flaming vessel as it streaked acrossed the sky at incredible velocity. The turbulence and friction was really taking toll on the ship as parts of it began to peel off to rain down on the ground. The ship left a thick smoke trail in its wake in the sky over the city below, then as Alpha looked on it reached the end of its journey.

The horizon was lit up as a massive explosion erupted, the towering flames stretching high into the air.


End file.
